The END
by anuni83
Summary: What happened after Walter found Kat and Patrick? Will Bianca forgive Joey? What should had happened at the end of the TV show.
1. Chapter 1

10 things I hate about you

The E.N.D.

Chapter 1

"I'm not leaving," her father said.

Kat wasn't sure how this had happened. One second she was feeling loved, the next moment she was half scared and half pissed off. Besides, she was sure her dad would be shipping her to a convent in a matter of seconds. The weird part was that now she wouldn't care about organized religion and her prejudices against it. She was more concerned about not seeing Patrick.

Patrick knew the feeling. Seconds before Walter had entered, he'd finally felt strong enough to tell Kat the whole truth. Now, he was pretty sure he would die, and Kat would never know.

"You have 30 seconds to get dressed."

"Turn around," Kat complained when she saw her father wasn't moving an inch.

"I don't see why. You're my daughter, and he doesn't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Dad, please?" She begged.

"Ok," Walter turned around, and started to count down. "30, 29, 28..."

Kat tried desperately to catch Patrick's eyes, but she couldn't. He got dressed by the time her father got to 10, so he helped find her T- shirt since it was one of the first things lost in the heat of the moment.

"3, 2, 1-"Walter turned "-Sit! Both of you."

Kat and Patrick sat on the bed next to each other. "First, you, man-boy, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. She is far too good for you. I knew you would be a bad influence for her. I don't want you to destroy her future. She could lose Brown, and everything she has worked for. So you, womanizer with a stripper mother and a tattoo artist father, can..."

Kat grasped for Patrick's hand, partially hidden under the blanket. He squeezed it, trying to offer her reassurance. That was what she needed. He had just to promise Kat that he wouldn't break her heart. Now was a good time as any to prove it.

"Enough! Don't talk about what you don't know. All of those things I told you at dinner were lies. I knew you didn't like me from the moment I got here. You saw me and decided that all I would ever be good at doing would be breaking Kat's heart."

Patrick stood up from the bed. Standing, he looked even bigger and more dangerous than he ever did at school.

"I get that you're mad because she's your daughter and you care for her, but so do I. I know I'm not good enough for your daughter, but there's no way I would take her future away from her. All I want is to be with her every step of the way. Next time, why don't you at least try to get to know me first? She had a horrible day, ok?"

"Leave before I called the police," ordered Walter with his face beginning to turn a deep red. Kat was sure it was a shade she had never seen before.

Patrick hesitated, his confidence fading, so Kat took his hand and said:

"Please, Patrick, I don't want to bail you out of jail. It has been too long of a day for that, too." He knew she was just trying to protect him from her dad.

"Ok, love." He chose his word specifically to please Kat and make Walter explode. When he saw their reactions, he knew he had succeeded.

"Tomorrow, I'll be seeing the fire." He hoped she would get his message.

Patrick grabbed his bag and walked out. In the living room, he found Cameron and Dawn hugging Bianca. He was far to pissed off to care for their problems. Besides knowing Bianca, good chance it was something stupid like a party or cheerleading.

Meanwhile in Kat's room, Walter remained silent. She guessed her father didn't want to talk until he was sure Patrick was gone.

"And you, I can't even look at you." His words hurt more than she expected, but she tried to shrug it off.

"Why? Because I'm not your little cactus? Stop trying to control me for once in your life. I love Patrick, and there is..."

"Stop saying his name! I prohibit you from seeing him," Her father roared.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kat asked in a tone far more confident than the way she felt at the moment.

"Don't worry. I have my methods. Starting as of tomorrow, I will be taking you to school, so you are confined to this house and school only. Since it would seem Bianca is the only one I can trust, she will start her driving lessons."

Kat started to feel all the tears in the world start to fall from her eyes. She didn't even dare to look up. She knew her father left, and she let herself fall back on her bed. It just wasn't fair. It was bad enough that everyone at school hated her, with the exception of Patrick. Now, she wouldn't even have him. How was it possible for someone to have the worst and best day of one's life all rolled into the span of a few short hours? She started replaying everything in her mind, lingering on the parts of the day that made her smile. Of course, all of them included Patrick. Patrick holding the sign, Patrick holding her, Patrick taking her home, Patrick kissing her, Patrick making love to her...

Walter was down in the living room and saw his youngest daughter crying, but there was a noticeable difference in the tears. She wasn't sad like Kat. Bianca was furious.

Walter asked neutrally, "Dawn and Cameron, are you staying for dinner?"

Bianca whispered something to the couple that resulted in them both excusing themselves and leaving.

When they were finally alone, Walter dared to ask, "What happened, honey?"

"Joey... made out... with a model," she choked out between snobs, "...and on national television. Tomorrow will be the worst day of my life. Not only will I not be a cheerleader, I will be the girl who got dumped for a hot model."

Walter felt a spark of hope. Maybe he was too late to control Kat, but there was still a chance to protect Bianca from further dangers of the teen world.

"Bianca, I'm sure it's..."

"Don't you dare to say this is nothing! I need Kat, where is she?" Bianca near screamed, obviously more upset than her father had anticipated.

"In her room, and grounded for life." Walter couldn't help but smile pleasantly at the thought.

Bianca asked with a raised brow, "Why?"

"I found her and the man-boy...," Walter couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"...having sex?" Bianca finished. Her crying had suddenly stopped.

"Yes." Walter gulped nervously, despising the mental picture of his oldest daughter and the man-boy

"Thank God! At least one of us is having luck in the love department. I never did quite picture her to be the one. Well, maybe now her children can be the ones to take care of me when I get old and turn into a cat lady," Bianca mused.

"Bianca, she won't be seeing Patrick again. Your sister broke the only rule that I gave you."

"I know, Dad, but do you have any idea what kind of day she had? Believe me you would forgive her." Bianca smiled innocently at her father. She knew just how to pull his strings.

"I'm sure it is not as dramatic as you want me to believe." Walter said. He was starting to feel a little bit curious and guilty at the same time. It was the second time he heard that, but he was too proud to admit that maybe he had been a little too harsh with his eldest daughter.

"Whatever you want to believe. I'm going to go check on her." Immediately, Bianca disappeared up the stairs to Kat's room.

Bianca knocked at the door gently. Kat's sobs penetrated through her door, and Bianca could safely say she felt sympathy for her.

"Can I come in?" Bianca poked her head into the room.

Kat avoided looking at her as she answered, "Bianca, leave, please."

"I need to ask you for advice."

"Ok," Kat replied after a few seconds. Maybe if she distracted herself with someone else's problems, she might feel better.

Bianca cautiously entered her sister's bedroom. She had never seen her so upset. It was heart breaking really. It was even worse than when she confessed about not wanting to go to Nepal. She gently lied down on the bed next to her sister.

"So what's the problem this time?" asked Kat, trying to resume her more sarcastic but goodhearted nature.

"Joey kissed a girl on the Biggest Poser," Bianca confessed.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. He's a jerk. I'm sure that girl is not half the girl that you are."

Kat held her sister. At the moment, she wasn't sure who needed the hug more, Bianca or her.

"Thanks, but what should I do?" her sister looked at her like some grand revelation was about to fall out of Kat's mouth.

Kat stuck with simple and to the point. "In my experience, let him show you how much he cares about you."

"And what if he doesn't call?"

"Then you'll know he isn't worth it."

Bianca seemed to accept the advice, but she was overly perceptive of Kat's problem avoidance tactics. "And what about you?"

"I'm screwed for life. I just hate that dad wouldn't even let me explain anything."

"When he told me, I tried to explain for you, but he really can't get past his hatred towards Patrick," Bianca explained.

Bianca had promised herself that she would be sensitive. It was what her sister needed after her father's rather abrasive conversation, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Was it worth it?"

"Every single second of it. From the moment, he held up the sign that said 'I voted for Kat Stratford' to the second before dad caught us." Kat smiled for the first time in the past few minutes.

"He did that?" Bianca asked amused. She hadn't expected that sort of sincerity from bad boy Patrick.

"Yeah, and then... ok that's all you can know." Kat couldn't finish before she began blushing her own deep shade of red.

"Kat!" screamed Bianca hysterically.

"Don't worry. When I get to the convent, the only interesting thing I'll have to tell you is what happened today. Trust me. You will know every little detail by heart." Kat smirked.

Bianca joked light-heartedly, "I'm not going to let Dad send you to a convent. Besides, Patrick will help me break you out."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a while until Kat confessed, "Bianca, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Kat, if there's someone who can make it through this mess, it's you," Bianca promised.

As their long day finally came to an end, the two sisters fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning as Kat and Bianca sat in the kitchen were having their breakfast, they failed to notice that Walter was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck," said Bianca after glancing at her cell-phone. "Joey called me two times."

"When? I never heard your phone ring," Kat asked.

"Last night, apparently. I forgot it in my room, so neither of us would've heard it. Do you think this means he cares about me?" Bianca asked enthusiastically.

Kat couldn't help but smile at her sister's eagerness. She knew Bianca wanted someone to tell her that everything would be all right, but that was something Kat couldn't do. She was a bitter realist to the end.

"In the very least, it means he wants to talk to you, and you should. The sooner you know what he has to say, the sooner you'll know what to do," Kat advised.

"I hate that you're always right, you know that? Next time he calls, I'll answer it and hear him out. By the way, I think I heard someone cell last night. Was it Patrick?" Bianca had that goofy expression on her face that made Kat want to slap it, but she had been in as good a mood as could be expected until that moment.

"Of course..." Kat and Bianca heard their father steps. Panic set in, but Kat widened her eyes and boldly lied, "...it was Mandella. She wanted to know which short story we had to read for English."

"Oh right," answered Bianca, smiling conspiratorially at her sister. She turned casually to Walter and said with her best smile, "Good morning, daddy".

"Good morning, Bianca. Your ride will be here any minute, so please, be ready. And Bianca, your Driver's Ed starts this afternoon." Obeying her father, she quickly ran upstairs to finish getting ready for the day.

Bianca had just finished brushing her teeth when she heard the door bell.

"Bianca, get downstairs. Your ride is here," Walter announced.

Bianca finished up and treaded down the stairs, pausing to grab her bag off the counter, but just before she turned towards the front door, she heard Kat say,"You must be kidding me."

Glancing at their open front door, Bianca saw the far too big smile of Ms. Tharp, their guidance counsellor and Walter's new girlfriend.

"Good morning, girls. Are you ready?" Her voice was still a little too gratingly sweet for Bianca's tastes, but Darlene did get along great with her father even if she hated to admit it. Darlene kissed Walter quickly before saying, "Don't worry, honey. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, honey."

Kat and Bianca stepping past their father, they followed Darlene Tharp to her car. Bianca took Kat by the arm, whispering in her sister's ear, "And I thought you were the one that supposed to be grounded. There's no way I can sit next to her again. Last time I tried it was too weird."

"Everything is weird for you. I still don't think she's so bad."

"Be my guest." Bianca gestured dramatically, but Kat just rolled her eyes at her immature sister.

Ms. Tharp or Darlene? It was hard for Bianca to tell the difference right now. At home with her father, she was Darlene, the woman her father was dating, but now, they were heading to school where she was supposed to be Miss Tharp. Despite possibly having a few screws loose, the woman was actually nice. She even let Kat handle the radio. Of course, her sister chose the news or political opinion stations that Bianca loathed. Who knows it might be the day where they finally announced that Jong-Long- Ku or whatever his name was let North Korea free. Bianca didn't pay attention to the chat between her sister and Darlene since it was about politics, so she started to let her mind wander about all the possibilities of what Joey wanted to tell her.

Immediately, she started fantasizing about the good endings like: "Baby, the show has a script, and I had to kiss her. It didn't mean anything, I swear." Bianca had heard that all the drama that happened on reality TV wasn't actually real. Her thoughts shifted focus with the next possible explanation. "It was only a moment of weakness. It's all because I miss you so much." Bianca was sure she would be tempted to believe this one, but she would only let it slide for a while. Then, she would end up being frustrated with herself for believing such a stupid lie. By this time, she had moved to darker thoughts. "Bianca, look I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I could never be with a virgin. You will find someone perfect for you, a virgin like you, too." Bianca was beyond angry. Stupid Joey. When she got to the school, she couldn't stop herself from slamming the car door in frustration. That's what you get when you imagine the face of your stupid boyfriend on car windows.

"Don't mind her, Darlene. She is kind of a drama queen," Kat explained as she saw her sister leaving.

"I know, but I like her because she is so sweet. I don't think it's easy for her to see her father with another woman, but I admire you for your bravery. If I had been through what you went through yesterday, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to force myself to come to school today, and even if I did, I would be hiding my face all day," Ms. Tharp commented, squeezing Kat's arm reassuringly.

"I've never really cared too much for what people think about me or in general. Besides, I know who's going to pay for this one." Kat's voice was filled with an unmistakable hint of vengeance.

"Just don't do anything illegal, or I won't be able to rein your dad in. He was near homicidal yesterday," She advised, but Kat just squirmed at the thought of Ms. Tharp knowing about her love life.

"You know about it, huh?"

"Your father called me last night. He was very upset. I tried to calm him down, but I couldn't. I told him that it was normal for teenagers to want to experience sex, and knowing how independent you are, it was something to be expected. Besides, I think Patrick is kind of cute. Of course, I didn't say that to your father. He would have broken up with me in an instant. Kat, the same thing I told Bianca goes for, so if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." Darlene smiled warmly at the eldest Stratford daughter, holding her arms open for hug.

Kat looked at her strangely a moment before answering, "Thanks, Darlene. Sorry, Ms. Tharp." Kindly, she stepped towards her father's new girlfriend, accepting the hug.

Saying a quick goodbye, Ms. Tharp departed to the Counsellors' Office. Hesitantly, Kat entered the school and immediately felt hundreds of pairs of hate-filled eyes falling on her. It defined a new meaning of uncomfortable, so without thinking, she nearly ran all the way up to the school roof. She desperately needed a hug from the man-boy. She smiled at the thought of her father accidentally picking out a nickname that described Patrick the best. She wasn't disappointed. He was waiting there in the exact same spot as last time, waiting for her.

"Please, don't jump," Kat said, unable to keep from smiling.

"Are you ok?" Patrick asked too preoccupied to even respond to Kat's joke. He hurried off his position on the ledge to be in front of her.

"Well, I can't drive. I'm not allowed out of the house. I'm forbidden from talking to you, but I just really need a hug." Kat hated herself for it, but she could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

"Come here."

Patrick pulled her tight to his chest in one of his best hugs, and she felt surprisingly calmer immediately. Kat was shocked about how much better Patrick made her feel. Reluctantly, they broke apart.

"It's just so horrible. I don't know why but I get this feeling that my dad is planning something worse." She sighed in exasperation.

"Worse? Like the convent?" Patrick asked, half amused but with a twinge of concern.

"Yeah, this is almost pathetic. We went from _The Taming of the Shrew_ to being _Romeo and Juliet _in like a month." Against their will, they couldn't help but laugh at the truth of the statement.

"That's actually a good one, Kat. I only have one question: Who tamed who?" His eyebrows sloped up seriously, challenging her humour once more.

"I tamed you, of course. Last time we were here, not only were you willing to commit suicide, but you said one of the cruelest things anyone had ever told me." She said smiling in that insufferable way of hers.

"Ok, I'll give you credit for that one, but what about me? Don't I earn your forgiveness every time I screw things up? You almost gave me a compliment during the dance your sister dragged you to, remember? Besides it's only fair since I kind of love you." He smiled and hugged her again.

"You kind of love me? What kind of sentence is that?" Kat said, trying to sound angry but falling miserably at it.

Patrick noticed and said, "The kind of sentence you know you like."

"I kind of love you too," she admitted with a smile.

Gently, he bent his head down to kiss her. It was an innocent kind of kiss at first, but like it normally happened when these two were involved, it turned passionate without hesitation. Then... well kind of desperate. When they broke apart, they stayed quiet for a while. They both knew that even if they wanted to keep things normal, there situation was far from it. They knew that instead of being able to mess around like normal teenagers, they needed to be thinking about how to convince Walter that Patrick was at least responsible if not trustworthy.

"Patrick, what are we going to do? I shouldn't be seen with you, and there's no way I will be able to survive school without you. Everyone hates me now, but the worst part is that I deserve everything."

"Kat, stop right there. About the video, we both know someone set you up and we both know the only person who would is Blank. Let me keep an eye on him, and I swear by the end of the day, he will be asking James Bond for help. Second, do you remember during the fire I told you that you weren't all needy..." His classic Verona smirk was returning much to Kat's disgust and pleasure.

"Patrick, please don't make me remember the things I hate about you," she scolded, reminding him who tamed whom.

"Just hear me out, please." Kat remained silent, giving Patrick his cue to continue. "Well after you left I thought about what I really wanted to tell you, and the thing, Kat, is this: You are not like other girls, because you are self confident. That's what I wanted to say, and now I'm going to shut up before I say something wrong. Again."

Kat kissed him since he actually deserved it. He was undoubtedly starting to get better with words. When they heard the bell rang, Kat descended into her new personal hell first. Seconds later, Patrick followed, closing the door to the roof behind him. They were so happy that they didn't even realize someone had being spying on them.

Kat's day went achingly slow. Apart from Mandella, Cameron, Dawn and Bianca, no one really actually talked to her. Patrick smiled at her every time their paths managed to cross, albeit on purpose, and sometimes, their hands managed to touch when they passed close enough to each other. She even started to understand Bianca. Maybe, it was better to be brainless and have a simple and quiet school life.

Meanwhile, Bianca wasn't having a too great of a day either. She was no longer a cheerleader, and now everyone was making fun of her because of the Joey disaster. With Chastity gone for good, Michelle suddenly claimed the available position of queen bee. Bianca appreciate Kat's I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. If she didn't care about popularity, she wouldn't be so depressed. She should have been content to be a very happy member of the show choir. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, she liked singing more, definitely more than she liked bitchy cheerleaders. To make it worse, Joey had called her again during lunch. Bianca hadn't been able to gather the courage to answer her phone. She pretended to be angry, but in truth, she was actually scared.

When the bell finally rang, Kat practically sprinted up to the roof again. She needed to see Patrick before leaving, even if it was only for a second. She needed good memories to play in her head so that she wouldn't care about her father not talking to her. Indifference was the worst punishment anyone could receive from a member of the Stratford family.

She arrived at the top of the landing, and when she opened the door, she heard Patrick's steps instantly.

"Let's make it quick," He said, and he kissed her softly, unable to wait for her response.

"As much as I like and need that, we need a plan," Kat said as they broke apart, but they remained with their arms clasped around each other. "We can see each other before class, and I can always say I have work to do for the yearbook," She suggested optimistically.

The door suddenly opened, and a very violent-looking Mr. Stratford, followed closely by Ms. Darlene Tharp, emerged.

"Now, you're definitely grounded for life, young lady."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this one too. I promise I will change the dash from chapter 1. I'm a spanish speaker, so I was actually thinking in Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kat was so confused right now. She had no idea how she even left school and got home, but all she knew was that she desperately wanted to cry. They could have flown home for all she knew. She was that much of a daze. When they had arrived home, her father finally exploded.

"That's it! You're going back to Ohio"

"What!" both girls screamed at the idea.

"You heard me. Kat, you're going to live with your Uncle Jimmy. I talked to him this morning, and he is more than glad to let you stay with him." The weight of his words was crashing down on her, but she couldn't believe it was true.

"So that's it? I screw things up, and you decide you can't handle me. Is that how it's going to be?" Kat was beyond furious that her rage allowed her to climb the stairs two by two.

"Bianca, I'm hungry. Let's have dinner" Walter announced, seemingly unmoved by his eldest daughter's behaviour.

Bianca couldn't believe what transpired between her father and sister. The words didn't seem come from her mouth, so she followed her father orders. His treatment of her sister was infuriating to the point that she even started to play the game Chastity taught her: "Find 10 Ways To Seriously Injure Your Father." By the time Bianca was on number four, she felt nauseous. This wasn't right. She couldn't imagine life without Kat. Who would make fun of her? Who would she make fun of in return? Even if they couldn't stand to be in the same room sometimes, Kat was still her best friend.

She stood up and said without hesitation, "May I be excused?"

"Ok." Walter eyed her warily, but even he had had enough fighting for the day.

Bianca grabbed her cell-phone off the counter and went upstairs. As she walked down the hall, she hear Kat crying. Cautiously, Bianca entered the room and found her sister wrapped up in the arms of her soul mate. Even if Kat didn't want to admit it, they were cute in their own freak, scary way.

"Sorry," she apologized when she saw them. "I thought you might need a hug."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Patrick asked laughing.

"Shut up. My dad might hear you, and I'm guessing if he found us this time, you would be seriously injured or short a limb." Kat's own arrogant smirk rooted itself in place.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, Patrick being here is a really bad idea after what happened today. Sorry, Patrick, but you should probably leave. I can take care of her, and I promise to make her eat since she hasn't eaten properly since yesterday," Bianca promised, looking a little like a Girl Scout.

"I don't need to be taking care of. I can take care of myself," Kat said offended.

"Kat, I would normally agree with you, but a little bit of company and food isn't that bad, right?" Patrick pleaded with his tamed shrew.

"Ok, but go. If you want me taken care of, then it's my decision, too, and if my dad sees you again, he will kill you. Patrick, we'll find a way," Kat said, her eyes revealing her determination.

"Bianca, who do you think told your father where to find us?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. It could be anyone at school. I mean, everyone hates Kat right now." Bianca hesitated to answer since it was the first time Patrick had ever talked to her directly.

"See? It can't to be Ms. Tharp," said Kat. "She was nice to me this morning, and she even said you're cute."

"You should believe me. I have close to a PhD in evil stepparents," Patrick challenged.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore now that I'm being shipped back to Ohio," Kat said.

"Before you leave, I really need to tell you something. Do you think I can see you tomorrow?" Patrick asked her before climbing out her window.

"I hope so. Wait," Kat called to him. Patrick froze, waiting. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Sorry." Patrick's smile replaced his momentary panic.

In no time, Patrick and Kat were kissing, and Bianca wanted to throw up. When did her sister become so corny? After what seemed like hours of torture for Bianca, the couple broke apart.

"Good night. I'll text you when I get home," Patrick said and disappeared into the night.

When the two sisters were left alone, a silence fell between them until Bianca's ringing cell-phone snapped them back to reality.

Glancing down at her phone, she recognized it immediately. "It's Joey"

"You haven't talked to him, have you?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid he wants to break up, and I'm sure if he does I won't be available to tell him everything he deserves to hear," Bianca said desperately.

"Ok, Bianca, I'll be here with you. I can tell you what to say," Kat promised.

Kat went to her desk, grabbed a notebook and sat next to Bianca. Breathing deeply, Bianca answered the phone.

"Bianca, I've been trying to reach you all day? Did a teacher take your phone?" Joey said. He seemed honestly concerned.

Bianca and Kat looked puzzled. He was kidding, right? Kat swiftly lifted her pen and wrote with an anger that Bianca thought might burn right through the paper. Finished with her furious scribing, Kat handed the notebook to her sister.

"Say it in a sarcastic tone," Kat whispered in Bianca's ear.

"Oh, no. I didn't lose my cell-phone. Unlike you, I don't like to mess up, especially with somebody else's boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in such an innocent voice that Kat realised irony was overshooting Joey's intelligence. Kat wrote again in the notebook.

"Let me refresh your memory: you, a hot model, a steamy hot tub, and a kiss that was far from innocent." Kat didn't need to tell her sister how to say this one. "I might be a virgin, but I'm not stupid. You let her kiss you."

"Baby, it's not like that... I'm..." Joey attempted an explanation, but Kat wrote faster.

"You're a moron, a jerk, a liar, and dishonest, or even better, you're all of them combined?" Bianca retorted.

"Bianca, I'm a model now. I need to win this." Joey said. Kat could see her sister was on the verge of tears.

"Right, I forgot that you're so stupid that the only thing you can do is look good in pictures. I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget that you're only in love with yourself," Bianca read again.

"That was harsh. You know I love you. I love your eyes, and the way I look in them..."

Kat's mouth fell open. Joey must be crazy, but how could Bianca date this bastard? He made Patrick's offensive comments look like compliments, so she wrote down the worst insult that came to mind.

"See that's the problem. I want someone to love me as a person. What I don't need is a jerk that sees me only as a mirror and needs me to make him feel good about himself," Bianca read as the tears started to form in her eyes but continued. "Joey, this is over. Please don't call me again. Hope you have a nice life."

Joey didn't quite understand what was happening, but as he was easily confused, it didn't really matter. As Bianca ended the call, the tears came pouring out, and without encouragement, Kat pulled her into a hug.

"Bianca, how did you honestly control yourself? I would have probably killed him," Kat questioned, glancing at her sobbing sister.

"I focused on the good, blocking out the bad. You should try it sometime. It's not as bad as you think."

As Bianca let her emotions flow out, the silence returned until Bianca said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't want you to leave."

"That makes two of us," Kat replied as her stomach growled in protest "Weren't you suppose to feed me?"

"Oh, right. What about ice-cream?"

"You know how I feel about processed sugar," Kat argued, sneering at the delicious processed substance.

"Kat, it might be our last week together. Besides, sugar has been proven to ward off depression," Bianca teased.

"You're lying through your teeth, and I'm not depressed, just worried."

"It's close enough. Come on"

Bianca dragged her sister downstairs and began grabbing anything they could get their hands on: ice cream, cookies, some leftovers, juice, bread, tofu. Lounging across in Kat's bed, they made a feast. There was no purpose or order to what they ate, allowing their emotions to dictate their need. Kat was the worst. Having eaten barely anything since yesterday, she would take a nutritious bite of salad with some tofu to follow only to finish it off with a cookie. With their stomachs finally full, they passed out on Kat's bed surrounded by food.

The next morning came too soon. As expected, Miss Tharp was waiting for them. Her big smile plastered innocently on her face. Still feeling uncomfortable with the new woman, Bianca claimed the backseat. Kat seated herself faithfully next to Darlene.

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry about what happened," said Darlene the moment they were alone in the car, away from their father's prying ears.

"Thanks," Kat replied, smiling at her kindness.

"Kat, remember I'm here to listen with open ears and open eyes," offered Miss Tharp, smiling her most sincere smile.

Kat thought it was impossible for Darlene, or Miss Tharp, to be what Patrick believed her to be. The issue of Ms. Tharp was inconsequential to a more pressing issue. Kat was still the most hated person in the entire school. Yesterday, she had cared how people treated her because she thought she would be there for another 18 months. Now, she only had to make it through the rest of the week before she was gone. With that promising opportunity in front of her, she decided to make Patrick and Bianca proud and achieve the worst reputation she could. By the end of the week, she would be a ghost anyway.

The moment she walked in the door Brad insulted her. He should've thought twice. Placing him under her furious gaze, she responded her most menacing voice, "You have 5 seconds to leave before I start ripping off appendages or at least severely damage them."

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged, refusing to take her seriously.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "You asked for it"

Using the self-defence she learned in her "Victim No More" class, Kat went straight for prize. For the sake of propriety, she kicked him in a way that may or may not have resulted in his inability to ever have a family. As he moaned in pain, a self-satisfied smirk appeared at finally taking him down a notch. Nobody had any right to treat her like shit.

"You'll pay for it" he squealed out, his voice an octave higher.

"I couldn't care less," Kat answered as she turned away and left.

As Kat continued walking down the hall, she spotted Patrick. Like almost everyday, he defined a new level of handsome. Not that she would ever admit it in front of him but she was seriously dating the hottest guy in school. Patrick saw her and smiled. Kat couldn't help doing the same, feeling almost like a stupid school girl. Her day was definitely better now. At least, it was until she collided with the British pond scum known as Blank.

"Sorry," Blank apologized.

"Is that for destroying Meatless Mondays, that horrible disaster of a date, or your unethical editing of my campaign video?"

"Kat, I swear I didn't have anything to do with the video. I'm as surprised as you are," he defended, but she knew he was the last person on Earth that she should trust.

"Oh, right. You know what I don't care. I'm leaving California for good, so I have no need to waste my time on unpleasant issues like you. I have more agreeable things in mind." Patrick immediately appeared in her mind, but Blank didn't need to know that.

"Like that motorcycle chap, I presume." His comment was more biting than she expected, but she was glad because it meant she had gotten under his skin.

"You can bet on it," she replied. "Consider this your lucky day that I'm not even going to mangle you like Brad. Sadly, you don't even deserve that."

Not waiting for his response, Kat left Blank, staring dumbfounded at her retreating form. Moments later, she felt her cell-phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Patrick.

"You look hot when you defend yourself"

She couldn't resist smiling, and her world made sense once again.

Bianca was having her own problems that day. Somehow everyone in school had found out about her breakup with Joey. Unbeknownst to her, the producers had put it on the actual show. She felt weird that everyone knew exactly what he told her and how she had answered. It felt like an invasion of privacy.

Some girls from her math class told her, "We didn't know you had that in you."

Bianca didn't know how to respond. She wasn't quite sure if it was an insult or a compliment, but she had a feeling it was probably a combination of the two. Sitting down in her seat, she began to realize that maybe she could make this work for her. It might give her back a chance at being popular. Now, she just needed to find Dawn and Cameron immediately, so instead of paying to her not so handsome math teacher, she started planning her return to the popular crowd.

Cameron wasn't as optimistic as Bianca. Nothing ever went according to plan, and his life was a prime example. He liked Dawn and might possibly love her, but with Bianca available again, he wasn't feeling so sure anymore. If his romantic problems weren't enough, he had the guilt over Kat's botched campaign video to deal with. He was positive that he had given Tabitha Cook the right video.

As he was passing what he thought was an empty classroom, he heard Tabitha's voice. Anyone would recognise that annoying voice of hers anywhere. She was talking to someone else, and as he heard the British accent, he knew it had to be Blank.

"Why are you so mad about this?" Tabitha argued.

Cameron pulled out his cell-phone and began recording. He wasn't sure why but he felt like James Bond.

"Because I didn't want to win this way. I wanted to win fairly against Kat."

"I didn't know you knew how to be honest. You were the one who asked me to spy on her campaign, or am I mistaken?" Tabitha sounded more than a little hysterical.

"No." Blank's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good. Now, stop being such a stupid prat, and give me the prom like we agreed. You owe me, remember? By changing that video, I handed you the election on a silver platter."

Cameron left, knowing he had recorded enough. He considered going to Patrick for advice, but he decided against it. Patrick had enough troubles and, quite frankly, still scared Cameron senseless. Besides, he wanted to break the rules for once.

Kat was in the middle of her physics class when Principal Holland called her name over the loudspeaker.

"Kat Stratford, come to my office."

Figuring Brad had went crying to the principal, she left feeling more than a little self-confident. Granted kicking Brad wasn't the responsible thing to do, it did the trick though. People would think twice about crossing paths with her. She did feel a twinge of guilt when she heard someone say that Brad actually had to go to the hospital and have surgery, so when she arrived at the principal's office and Brad wasn't there, she wasn't too surprised.

Principal Holland didn't wait for her to have a seat before jumping to the matter at hand. "Kat, you seriously injured Brad."

"So?"

"That's all you have to say. I'm afraid I will have to suspend you. Again," Holland warned.

"I'm getting suspended for defending myself?" Kat asked "Look, I know I shouldn't have done what I did. After what I went through yesterday, I needed to. School was hell for me. Everyone insulted me and trashed my car. Sorry, I had enough. I didn't see you stopping them, so I had to. If you suspend me, you should consider suspending the rest of the school, too."

"It's not my fault you made that stupid video," Principal Holland started laughing. "The worst part is that I completely agree with you."

"Do you honestly think I would do something that idiotic? I wanted to win for president, not social reject of the year. Blank tricked me or something cunning and devious. Besides, Principal Holland, I'm leaving in three days. You don't need to suspend me," Kat explained.

"Ok, Kat, you've made your case. I'll let you go, but try not to kill anyone."

"Thanks. I promise that it will be like I'm not even here," Kat said, getting up from her chair.

As she was leaving, the Principal called to her, "Kat, I'm sorry. You were right. I should have stopped them."

It was lunch time, and Patrick was on the roof, waiting for her. Opening his bag, he looked again to make sure he still had it. His file was there inside his backpack. He had to tell Kat, but he couldn't get why this was the moment he wanted to tell her the truth. He heard the door open and pretended to be at ease.

"You think someone is going to look for us here?" Patrick asked.

"Of course, this would be the last place my Dad would look. He'll think we found a new place to hide," She explained, moving to sit next to him.

"Unless Miss Tharp tells him." Patrick still couldn't find any reason to trust that woman.

"I'm not so sure about Miss Tharp," Kat said. "Now, what do you wanted to tell me?"

"You asked me not to break your heart, so I have a favour to ask." He knew the moment he said it that she would probably panic.

"What? You're making me nervous."

"Don't give up on me" Patrick looked vulnerable, and Kat couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I won't." She kissed him softly before whispering, "I don't think I could even if I tried."

The happy couple remained there, enjoying the bliss of being so far away from the world. Kat didn't want to remind herself that she only had 72 hours left with Patrick.

In the meantime, Bianca was having lunch with Cameron and Dawn. She refused to admit it out loud, but the whole third wheel thing was making her sick. She didn't even have the opportunity to tell them about her "Return to Popular" plan. The problem she was having was the fact that if she hadn't been so shallow, she would probably have fallen for Cameron, not Joey, and Cameron would never have done what Joey did. She was starting to feel depressed when a sexy accent interrupted her dark thoughts.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here, or am I interrupting?" He flashed her a gorgeous smile.

"Be my guest. I'm trying to decide who is more pathetic. Me for watching them or them for showing off?" She knew she shouldn't be flirting with the guy that betrayed her sister, but he was hard guy to resist.

"Sorry to say it, but I think it is quite possibly you. Perhaps, you should be looking for someone to kiss yourself."

"You're right," Bianca said and smiled despite herself.

"By the way, I'm Blank." He offered his hand.

Shaking it gently, she replied, "I know, I didn't vote for you, I'm..."

"Bianca," he said with a smile. "I know who you are."

"So?" She was beginning to understand better why her sister didn't trust him.

"So? I wanted to ask you if you would like to be a part of my team. I need someone who can take care of planning the prom," He asked, bemused by the smile practically leaping off her face.

Bianca found the answer to her prayers. The new Student Council president was handing her a golden opportunity to make sure she was popular again. It's not like Kat would care. She was only going to be here for another three days anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That same afternoon as Bianca was occupied with Driver's Ed, Kat was in her room, drowning her misery in the familiar comfort of music. Her father was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner since Darlene was coming. She hated him so much at the moment. She couldn't even bring herself to speak to him when he was around. That's why she had been so unable to defend herself against him. She knew her hurt was her greatest weakness at the moment, forcing her to keep quiet, but she wanted to do something. If she had to leave, she was determined to make sure that she had at least tried. A knock at her window startled her from her thoughts, but she knew it could be only one person. Patrick.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked as she pulled open her window.

"I need to show you something. Since I'm probably never going to feel any braver, I didn't want to wait." He answered after getting inside.

"What is it?"

He pulled the manila folder out of his bag. "Take it. It's a copy of my school record." Patrick handed the folder to Kat. "But before you read it, promise me you won't tell a single soul. Not even Bianca and especially not your father. Please, don't get mad either. Ok?"

"You're not a criminal, right?"

"I thought we had that one covered," Patrick answered.

Kat sat on her bed and started reading, but Patrick was getting impatient desperate to tell her his past.

"Ok, you can read my record later. I'm just going to tell you." Kat looked at him, trying not to smile at his impatience, and he sat down next to her. "My father is from Chile. He's not a criminal or anything, but he is the only child of a very rich family in Santiago. My grandfather had several businesses, but my father didn't want anything to do with it. He was into science and math, so he decided to attend Cambridge. After he graduated, he was offered a position as a teacher in Columbia. He met my mother. You remember that I told your dad that she was a dancer?" Kat nodded. "Well, she's actually a choreographer. Anyways, they got married in Chile and had me before my dad got offered a job at Harvard. I spent most of my childhood in Massachusetts when I wasn't in Chile visiting my grandparents. When I was eight, my parents got divorced, and I lived with my dad. My mom shipped me to stay with my dad because she wanted to get married again. Those years with my dad were the best. He wasn't arguing with my mother, and he taught me math, physics, science, and just about everything. He would even take me to the university labs so we could do experiments."

"So how did you end up here?" Kat questioned, becoming more intrigued by the moment.

"When I was about 12, my grandparents died. It was difficult for the both of us since my father and I used to spend every Christmas in Chile with them. We ended up needing to stay there for a while because my dad's inheritance, but through all of that, his main concern was to protect me."

"From who?" Kat asked.

"The jerk my mom married. My father knew that if anything happened to him, Joe would do anything to take everything away from me. We stayed in Chile for a year, and I went to the school there. My dad decided to go on a sabbatical, give us a chance to get away from everything, but the next year when we returned, he died in car accident. That's how I got sent here."

"Oh, Patrick." Kat was overwhelmed by the sheer tragedy of it. The words couldn't seem to come to her, so she entwined her hands with his hands, hoping to offer him at least physical comfort.

"There's more," Patrick announced, a dark look appearing on his face.

"Really?" Kat asked astonished and afraid that something even worse had happened in his short life.

"Have you ever wondered why I never got expelled from school?" He had that cocky smile on his face.

"Now that you've made me think about it. Yeah, it's weird. You never really seem to get into trouble. Don't tell me the superintendent is gay and has a thing for you," Kat teased.

"Hell no! Kat, the thing is I have the highest GPA in the whole entire school. I've only gotten a zero once because I was stupid and got suspended on a test day. Now I'm careful. I make sure I never get caught when I have quizzes or exams. The rest of the time I don't give a damn." There was the arrogant bad boy Kat was so familiar with.

"What? You have to be lying. I've seen you in chem lab. You're always goofing off."

"I already know the answers." He laughed full-heartedly. "It's so boring. Honestly, that experiment we did last week I did with my dad when I was like ten."

"When did you start with the bad boy act, then?" Kat questioned, deeply intrigued by the real Patrick.

"When I got here, I realised that the only way people would leave me alone is if I scared them all senseless. I was only about fourteen, but I still had the majority of the school, diving out of my way when I walked past. Secretly, I'm a geek which is why I sort of get along with Cameron. I just can't get past his whole show choir thing. So? What do you think of the real me? Are you disappointed, mad, or both?" He asked quietly, looking a little afraid of her reaction.

"I... I..." Kat broke out laughing, covering her mouth in an attempt to control it. Patrick was confused, for he hadn't anticipated this reaction from Kat.

"Sorry, Patrick, it's just that I thought I was dating Edward Cullen, and instead I'm dating McGeek"

"And which one is sexier? I can be a vampire if you want me to." He leaned in and kiss her neck. Kat momentarily forgot about the world for a second.

"I like the mix." Kat smiled. She looked Patrick straight in the eyes as she spoke very seriously, "Thanks, Patrick. I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kat." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Does anyone else know all this?"

"Yeah, Principal Holland and Miss Tharp," He replied honestly.

"Of course." It would make sense for those two to know.

"And Kat?" She focused her attention back on him.

"Yeah?"

"You really should try to talking to your father. Maybe, he might understand when he's not on the war path. He just cares about you. Please try, Kat. This might be the only way to stop you from moving back to Ohio."

"Patrick, I'm not...," Kat began.

"Just think about it." Patrick kissed her, with every ounce of emotion he had flowing through him. She responded with the same enthusiasm.

After their kiss, he disappeared through her window again, and she felt her loneliness return. She started reading Patrick's file, hoping to distract her weary mind. She fell asleep until Bianca's scream woke her up.

"Kat! Darlene is here."

Kat quickly hid the file under her bed and went downstairs. Everyone was already seated at the table, but things were not quite right. Darlene was sitting in Kat's usual spot, but Kat dismissed it and sat down next to Bianca. Darlene and Walter continued to talk lively. Kat tried to eat, but she couldn't. Seeing her dad happy while she was miserable wasn't fair.

Bianca saw that her sister wasn't eating. Bianca wanted to explode. She couldn't drive. She no longer had the super-hot boyfriend. She wasn't a cheerleader. Her best friends were too involved with each other to care about her problems, and her father was dating a total weirdo. To top it all off, she was about to lose her sister.

"That's it!" Bianca screamed, her frustration finally bubbling over. All eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Bianca, princess, are you ok?" Walter asked, looking concerned for his youngest child.

"Are you punishing Kat, or are you punishing me?" Bianca asked. She was so mad that she hadn't realized she was standing.

"What are you talking about?" Walter asked.

"I don't want Kat to leave. I want Kat here. If you really want to punish her, you can make her stay with me forever. You know, Dad, you might not like the way she is around Patrick, but I happen to love the new normal Kat. She actually behaves like a human being with actual emotions, and she even helped me break up with Joey. Kat would never done that before. So what if she had sex with Patrick? She had a rough day. Some idiot named Blank completely sabotaged her campaign. Everyone insulted her, and they even covered her car with food. Cameron had to help me because Kat was too upset. If you send Kat back to Ohio, I will never forgive you." Bianca realised what she had just done and sat back down quietly.

"Is this true, Kat?" Walter asked in an obvious state of shock.

"Yes. Dad, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Wait. I thought you knew about what happened with the elections." Kat was now stunned.

"Patrick was right after all, Kat," Bianca completed Kat's thoughts.

"Were you talking to the man-boy?" Walter asked, his anger starting to return.

"Dad, don't change the subject. I thought Darlene told you, or at least, that's what she told me." Kat said, turning her eyes towards the pretty little liar.

"Yeah, Darlene, I heard you tell Kat the same thing. I'm guessing she's the one that suggested sending Kat back to Ohio, too," Bianca commented, looking Darlene over scornfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You used me to get back at Miss Sommers. Now, I get why you were so supportive of me going to Nepal."

"Girls, wait... I..." Darlene tried to explain but failed.

"Girls, go upstairs I need to talk to Darlene. Alone," Walter ordered in a very serious tone.

The Stratford sisters set their dishes in the sink and left talking in whispers.

Walter never felt so ashamed. Jimmy had been right. He should have talked with Kat first, but he didn't. He had ran to the phone and asked his girlfriend for advice. She was the one who told him that Kat had continued seeing Patrick at the school. Thinking back, he realized that she was the one who suggested sending Kat back to Ohio.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, staring at her dumbfounded.

"I... I don't know. I feel so ashamed. I didn't want this to happen. I realize that...," Darlene cleaned the tears from her eyes with her napkin. "Do you want more children, Walter?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking a plain and simple question," Darlene said seriously. "Do you want more kids?"

"I don't. These two are more than enough to keep me occupied." He said, almost smiling.

"There you have it," She said. "I want children of my own. I want five, to be exact. I have been taking care of everyone else's children for too long. I take care of them and help them grow, but then they leave. When they do, it just leaves a big hole in my heart. Am I a terrible person for wanting children of my own?" Darlene was bawling like a child now.

"No, but why did you want Kat to leave?"

"I didn't want Kat to leave, but I thought that if you missed your daughters, you would want to have kids with me. There is it, I said it."

"You could have just told me." Walter tried to justify her actions in his head, but it just further proved that he didn't understand the opposite sex at all.

"And you would have broken up with me," She argued back between sobs. Walter thought she was right but didn't say anything. "Look, Walter, I'm sorry. I know this is the end for us, but can I give you some advice? I swear, there's no secret agenda behind it."

"Sure," he said, willing to indulge the crying woman.

"Trust your daughters. They're smart, strong and well educated. They will be fine. You don't have to protect them from everything. Oh, and you should let Kat date Patrick. Believe me the boy is worth it. This I'm telling you as his counsellor." She got up from the table, preparing to leave.

"Thanks, and I have some advice for you," Walter responded, looking at her from his seated position.

"Sure." Darlene smiled.

"You should be patient. You are a nice woman, and there's someone out there for you. If you do manage to have those five children, name one of them Walter. It's a good name," Walter joked as he got up out of his seat

"I will. Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek before she left. As Walter closed the door, none other than man-boy showed up."

"I thought it was clear that I don't want you anywhere near my daughter," Walter said but felt guilty the second he remembered what Darlene had told him.

"I know, but I want to give you this." Patrick handed Walter a folder and left. It was yet another copy of his record. This one differed from Kat's because at the end it had a note, saying "If this isn't enough, maybe this will be. I love Kat."

Walter knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. When he went upstairs, he found his daughters in Bianca's bedroom. He realized he couldn't separate those two, and after reading Patrick's file, he knew Kat was lucky. Not that he would ever say that out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kat woke up early the following morning. She wanted to know if Bianca and Darlene's words had had any kind of effect on her father. Of course, when her father told them to get upstairs, they had eavesdropped at the top of the stairs, safely out of view. By the end of their conversation, she felt sorry for Miss Darlene. She was in her bathroom, fixing her hair, when her father finally came to talk to her.

"We need to talk," He said.

"What? Should I start packing?" she asked sarcastically. She was hurt and annoyed that she couldn't hide it.

"Kat, your punishment has been changed. Now, you get to be responsible for your sister. You have to drive your sister to school and take care of her emotional dilemmas," Walter said.

"What are you saying?" Kat asked, too afraid that she was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I should have trusted you. You've never needed my permission for anything before. Why would that change?" Walter explained.

"Thanks, Dad." Kat hugged him, her joy overflowing.

"Now, wait. Don't think that you have free reign. You have some rules to follow. I'm not about to let you to be hanging around with man-boy by yourself. You still need to earn my trust, so until you do, you will have to double date with your sister."

"Dad!" Kat screeched.

"Kat, don't push me. I'm trying to do my best here."

"Ok, I guess I can compromise. By the way, Dad, I was thinking about going to Harvard instead of Brown." Kat said, trying to feign complete innocence, but Walter caught on.

"I'm sure your mom would approve of any school you choose."

"What happened?" A sleepy Bianca asked, standing behind her father in the open doorway.

"I took your advice and decided to let your sister stay here with us," Walter answered.

"Really?" Bianca stampeded forward and hugged Kat, saying enthusiastically, "Now we can fight again."

"There goes that nice moment" Kat mocked.

"Time for breakfast. I made pancakes," Walter managed to say over Bianca's hysterics

"Wow! Maybe you should have sex with Patrick more often," Bianca stupidly commented.

"Bianca!" both Kat and Walter yelled at her.

"Just kidding, Dad," Bianca explained, preventing Walter from no doubt having a coronary.

In the car, Bianca realised she had a trouble lurking on the horizon. She had accepted Blank's proposition, thinking her sister was leaving. Now, that situation has changed. If she didn't tell Kat, she would probably end up dead, but Kat was in such a good mood. Bianca didn't want to be responsible for ruining her moment. Who was she kidding? She was just too chicken to face her sister.

Kat walked into school with a big smile plastered on her face. That was until she realized a group of girls was staring at her. Then, her angry glare snapped back into place.

She focused on them before saying, "Did you lose something?" The girls quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

When Kat saw Patrick at the end of the hallway, she had to use every ounce of her control to not run full speed towards him. When he saw her with that grin spreading back across her face, she didn't have to say anything. Patrick knew that her returned smile could only mean one thing.

"You're not leaving," he said, sounding a little too excited for what his reputation allowed.

For her answer, she hugged him, tightly breathing him in. He was so happy that he even lifted Kat into the air. They remained locked in their embrace until they heard the bell ring. Kat took Patrick by the arm as they walked side by side to math.

"We have another problem though," Kat announced, looking Patrick in the eye.

"I knew it was too good to be true. What is it now?" Patrick was beginning to get fed up with Walter and his antics.

"We have to find a boyfriend for Bianca."

"What?" He hadn't seen that one coming.

"I know. Believe me. Never in my entire life did I expect I would be affected by the state of my sister's love life."

"It can't be that hard, right?" Patrick asked, trying to sound optimistic.

"I hope not," Kat answered, not understanding how she got in this situation.

As class began, Kat took the seat next to Patrick for the first time. That day she had trouble concentrating on everything but Patrick. For the first time, she noticed what Patrick did during math. It marvelled her that no one noticed besides her. Patrick took out his own book, copied down some equations, and began working. Kat had never seen anything so complicated, but she was more amused that when he grew bored, he just plain fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Bianca was searching for Cameron. She needed some of his advice, but since yesterday, she hadn't succeeded in finding him. She was beginning to think that maybe he was avoiding her. Finally, she found Dawn. At least, his girlfriend should know where he was.

"Hi, Bianca. Where did you go during lunch yesterday? Cameron and I were looking for you?" Dawn asked in her overly bubbly way.

"I went with Blank."

"Blank?" Dawn asked surprised. Talking with Blank should've been treason after what happened with the election.

"Yeah, he asked me to be in charge of the prom, and I said yes," Bianca admitted, trying to ne nonchalant about it.

"That's great, Bianca! You would get to organize every dance and party. Can I be a part of your team? I think it might be a good way of getting back our popularity." Dawn was beyond ecstatic at the thought of her returning popularity.

"I thought so too, but Kat isn't moving back to Ohio. Now, I have to tell her that _I'm fraternizing with the enemy_." She said remembering her secret love for red hair and British accents. Ah, the lovely Ron Weasley.

"OH." Of course, Dawn didn't get the Harry Potter reference, but Bianca wasn't about to reveal her secret geek.

Thankfully, Cameron arrived, and Bianca's eyes brightened up.

"Hi, girls," the lanky boy called.

"Hi, sweetie." Dawn grabbed Cameron's face as they started making out for the thousandth time.

Bianca turned around, desperate to leave, but found Blank instead.

"So are you busy on Saturday?" He asked, his British accent sending shivers running down her spine.

"Busy? Hmm, I'll have to check my agenda." Bianca said with a smile, trying to be coy. She was starting to notice that Blank was actually handsome.

"Oh!" Blank looked momentarily disappointed. "As it is, I have an extra invitation for the opening of a new club, and I thought it...," Blank seemed to be choosing his words carefully before he continued. "...would be a good idea to check out ideas for the prom."

"Oh sure! We need to...discuss the prom, don't we?" Bianca was a little disappointed but tried not to show it.

Bianca turned to leave, hoping not to make a bigger fool of herself, but Blank grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Bianca, you look very pretty today," He said softly.

"Thanks." Bianca suddenly had an idea. Maybe Blank could help with the Kat situation. "Blank, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?" His smile seemed to brighten, but Bianca wasn't sure if it was just her.

"Look, I accepted your prom offer because Kat was supposed to be leaving for Ohio, but now she's...," Bianca started to explain the situation.

"She's not leaving and you're afraid to tell her?" Blank finished her thought for her.

"Exactly. I know it's stupid, but I really want to do this. At the same time, I like the way things are between my sister and I," Bianca confessed earnestly.

"In my experience, people who truly love you will never make you choose. It would no doubt be tough for Kat, but I think she is fair enough to let you have your happiness."

"Thanks, Blank. See you tomorrow?"

"I'm already waiting" He answered with his charming smile.

She tried to think about Kat, trying to force herself to feel guilty for going out with Blank, but she was far too happy. Then, she realised that it was actually Kat's fault to some extent. After all, it was Kat who spoke her mind too freely. She could deal with her sister's wrath later.

Meanwhile, Cameron was having troubles of his own. He was desperately trying to think about the best way to unmask Blank and Tabitha, but unfortunately, all he could think of was Bianca and how pretty she looked today. He didn't want to care anymore. Dawn had told him about Bianca and Blank. His girlfriend was sure that Bianca would date Blank, and Dawn was pretty much a psychic in the relationship department.

After math class, Patrick and Kat were discussing who would be a good match for Bianca. Patrick pointed out boys, and Kat would evaluate them. So far, they had had no luck.

"No, he's in the show choir. God no, he is too stupid. Try again, he is too smart. No, he is too ugly. C'mon, Patrick, he has a girlfriend. No, Bianca would never date a member of the debate club. No, no, no."

"Kat Do you realize we are looking for someone who will take your sister out on a date, not marry her?" Patrick was tired of looking. "If you keep going this way, it will be easier to break up Cameron and Dawn than find a suitable date for your sister."

"Do you think he's still in love with her? He took her dating Joey pretty hard." Kat was intrigued with the idea of Cameron. At least she approved of him.

"He is such a masochist. What guy keeps going back for that much pain? The poor guy probably doesn't know what to do now that Bianca is free. Enough of Bianca and Cameron, do you want to go to the roof during lunch?"

"I would love to, but I have to take photos of Blank's speech." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm might need a certain nerd bad boy to keep me company though." She was smiling.

"Oh, I might know of one." He whispered in her ear.

"Tell him I'll be waiting in the back," She replied, unable to stop looking at his gorgeous eyes.

Patrick kissed her quickly, and each one of them took their own path.

It was lunch time, but Cameron had missed his last class to prepare for Blank's speech. All was settled and ready. The courtyard was full of benches instead of tables. A stage had been set up, complete with a microphone and screen. Bianca and Dawn were sitting together in the first row while Patrick and Kat were standing at the back. On the stage, Principal Holland and Blank stood, waiting for everyone to sit down.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I have the honour to introduce your new Student Council president, William Blankenship," The school's principal announced, her voice reverberating through the speakers.

"Thanks, Principal Holland. Good afternoon and thank you for your votes. I was planning on doing a very long speech about the activities my team and I have planned for this year, but I thought of a better way to do it. Video, please."

Everyone clapped and waited eagerly. The video began playing, but instead of a corny video they all expected, Cameron appeared on the screen.

Cameron, clearly nervous, addressed the whole student body that was watching wit confused faces, "Hi, everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's something you need to watch first. I shot this video yesterday, and I want you all to judge for yourselves."

After the video with Blank and Tabitha fighting fished, Cameron appeared again.

"Now for the real video Kat Stratford had prepared for this election."

Kat felt so ashamed of herself. The video playing didn't show the real her. She turned and saw Patrick. He was either angry or disappointed. With Patrick, it was always hard to tell. When the video finished, Cameron's face flashed on screen.

"Thank you. Now, you can keep watching Blank's video, or..." Cameron's voice was soon drowned out as every single student in the school screamed.

"Kat! Kat! Kat!"

That is, every student except for Patrick. Patrick just looked furious. He whispered curtly in her ear, "I thought you were true to yourself, but I guess you are just like everyone else." He left, leaving Kat on the verge of tears.

Principal Holland grabbed the microphone and shouted, "Cameron, Tabitha, Blank, and Kat. In my office. NOW!"

Kat started walking as Cameron filed in next to her. His head seemed to be growing by the second, and Kat was left to wonder if he would even fit in Principal Holland's office. Kat and Tabitha sat down while Blank and Cameron were left to stand in the back.

"Can you explain what just happened, Kat?" Principal Holland asked, targeting her as the instigator.

"I have no idea. I'm as shocked as you are. It's clear though that this election was anything but fair." Kat's eyes flashed a murderous glance at Tabitha.

"Blank, can you explain this then?"

"It wasn't my fault. Tabitha changed the video without my knowledge. She didn't tell me until after it was shown," Blank quickly defended himself.

"That's so typical of you." Kat turned around and faced Blank "Of course, it wasn't you. You just sent her to spy on my campaign, but now that you got caught you're just going to deny everything. And you..." Kat stared at Tabitha. "...are a shame to our gender."

"You're an idiot if you actually thought you could win this election. No one cares about your stupid causes," Tabitha argued back.

"I thought I was the snob," Kat taunted, not so quietly under her breath.

Principal Holland, trying to stop the bickering, interrupted the feuding girls, "Kat, stop. Kill them later and not on school property. Cameron, care to explain your involvement in all this?"

Cameron started from the beginning when Kat had asked him for help. He described what he thought, but Principal Holland wasn't in the mood.

"James, I don't need your life story. I just need to know how you recorded the video implicating Tabitha and Blank."

"With my cell-phone" Cameron answered.

"Sorry, Principal Holland, Cameron is a nice boy, but he's too literal," Kat explained. "Cameron, we want to know how you found them, and why you started recording them?"

"Oh, that. I was walking down the hallway, and heard some voices..."

Cameron explained every single detail, even including how he had considered going to Patrick to for help but had decided against it. He justified that he wanted to do something on his own.

"Ok, it's clear that there was some cheating going on," Principal Holland said. "However, since I'm too tired to properly deal with it, I disqualify all Blank's votes, so since Kat received four votes, she is new class president."

"Principal Holland, that wouldn't be fair either. I think we should have new elections," Kat suggested, still feeling the sting from Patrick's words to her.

"Kat, you were completely honest. You won, for the most part, fair and square. Besides, there's no money in the budget to allow for new elections. You got your wish, so stop complaining. We have an announcement to make. You, two..." Her head turned towards Tabitha and Blank. "...are suspended."

Kat and Cameron followed Principal Holland out of the office. Once again, Kat felt like she was going to face the death penalty. She agreed with Patrick fully. That girl from the video wasn't her, and she was just as corrupt as Blank or Tabitha. She had entered the race for all the wrong reasons. The first video was the God honest truth. It hit her then what she needed to do.

Everyone in the yard was chatting when Principal Holland returned to the microphone. Silence quickly fell over the crowd.

"After these new events, I've decided to declare Kat Stratford your new Student Council president."

"Kat! Kat! Kat!" Everyone screamed.

She even heard Dawn saying, "She's my BFF's sister."

Principal Holland handed the microphone to Kat. The entire audience remained quiet something she hadn't expected to happen. Patrick didn't need to scream, "Shut up, and listen to her!" Everyone was listening with attention. She could get used to this, but it wasn't right.

"Thanks, to everyone. I have been waiting all my life to be able to make a change, but I don't deserve to be your president. No more than Blank does. We were both too busy trying to find ways to destroy each other that we forgot the whole point of being school president is to help the school and the students. I know you liked my second video, but let's be honest we all know it's not me. I was trying to destroy Blank as much as he wanted to destroy me, but there's someone here who was brave, generous and committed this whole time. That person is Cameron James. Since I have the right to withdraw and name my successor, I'm selecting Cameron James as the new president." Kat smiled proudly at the boy next to her.

"Save the naked mole rats!" Brad screamed.

"Thanks, Brad, and sorry about the surgery," Kat apologized quickly before continuing. "Please welcome your new president, Cameron James."

The school went nuts with clapping and screams. Cameron was surprised and ecstatic. He looked like a kid who just got the best Christmas present ever. As Kat left the stage, she saw Patrick watching from the balcony with a huge smile on his face, and she knew she was forgiven. Everyone was happy, except from Bianca. Bianca felt sorry for Blank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**NOTE From the author: I have to thank Hecate for making my english understandable from chapter 1 to 5. And to MonsterGirl 13 for reminding me of the story and be my beta reader for this chapter. Hope she stays. **

**I know it is a short update. Please R&R**

the day was finally done, Bianca couldn't take anymore drama, even if she wanted it. She was walking out of the school, when Cameron caught her.

"Hi" said Cameron "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Oh sure" Bianca, said "Congratulations" she said and gave him a hug.

"Where were you? You missed history. I took notes if you need them" he said.

"I was with Blank. I know I shouldn't but I can keep feeling sorry for the guy. You know, he is not that bad, he is just ... confused. But anyway I'm sure you would make a better president than Blank and sorry for saying it... Kat"

"Thanks" Cameron blushed. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure for what?"

"Would you like to be... I don't know what it's called, the secretary of parties and prom? You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, but are you sure I'm the one you want there? And wont Dawn be upset? You know how much she likes to organise."

"Of course you have a great taste and you will get popularity like no one I have ever met before. Please? and I know, but she would be my first lady. So I don't think she cares"

"Then I would be honoured ... boss"

They both laughed.

"By the way we have a meeting today at my house. Eight o'clock works for you right? It's just so that everyone can meet the whole team"

" That's perfect, see you then. Bye"

As Cameron left, Bianca smiled at the thought that both Blank and Cameron, thought she would be a good as the Secretary of Prom or whatever it is called. Maybe she should have a career as a politician. OK, Enough of daydreaming. She went to the parking lot, it was time to go.

Kat and Patrick were at the parking lot in the school, making plans for the weekend. They wanted a quite night out, they were deciding between going to the movies or have dinner. Bianca saw them, and felt sick. Kat and Patrick might not be corny, but just by looking at the way they looked each other, was enough to make her feel in the verge of dying form excess of sweetness. So for making her presence known she coughed.

"Oh, there you're" Kat said

"Yeah, if you keep looking for me in Patrick's face, it would be really hard for you to find me"

"Oh my God! Bianca! I'm so proud of you, you made an irony" Kat said with her usually I'm-making-fun-of-you face.

"Really, funny"

"So, Bianca, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Patrick asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, right! You two need me, because if I don't go out with you, you would be stocked by dad, and you won't have time to mess around. I'm enjoying this way so much." Bianca said

" You win, we need you to have that busy agenda of yours. So do you have plans for Saturday night?"

"I actually had an offer, someone asked me on a date, but I'm not sure if I would " Bianca said with a smile.

"Why are you starting to act like a sensible person just now?" Kat asked. "Let me guess, he is not cute."

"No, he is cute. But... I was joking, of course I said yes, we are going to a party."

"A party? What kind of party?" Patrick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The opening of a club. It would be fantastic, you'll see, even you a pair of freaks will have fun." Bianca said with all her cheer-leading enthusiasm.

"It's official you actually lost your mind. Are you crazy! We don't go to those things" She said pointing at Patrick and her. "Besides, my dad, would never leave us go to a party with alcohol, drugs, and a lot of dark corners for having sex." Kat said.

"Well, it is a shame. Because if we don't go, I really hope that watching TV with dad is fun."

"You little..." Kat

"It's ok Kat, it doesn't sound that bad." Patrick interrupted her. "I like the idea of dark corners." Patrick cross his arms "Who is your date?"

"Blank" she said

"What the hell!" Patrick and Kat screamed at the same time.

"You're kidding right?" Patrick asked, there was no way she would do that to Kat!

"What? When did this happened, a week ago you were unable to think about someone who wasn't Joey. And now you're dating Blank? I went on a date with him."

"Yeah, but you didn't even make out, so it doesn't count."

"He is your sister sworn enemy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but that's all I have. So, at least you have a better candidate, you can take it or leave it. Because double date or not, I'm going to that party. And you two are going to help me."

"But Bianca, Blank is... I dislike him so much that I don't know where to begin with. Just be careful, will you?" Kat said "I'm afraid he has hidden motives, he always does."

"I will, I promise" Bianca said, Kat looked too concerned for her to make fun of.

Patrick, in the other hand, felt unease, he always wondered why did Kat chose him, over Blank. If he was honest, he knew Blank had much more in common with Kat than he did. Before leaving in his motorcycle, Patrick told Kat he would go to her house or bedroom to be exact.

Kat was worried too, she was certain that Blank had ulter motives. He always had, did he wanted to get her again? Or did he want to get revenge by using Bianca? By the time the Stratford sisters had arrived home. Kat had about ten different theories on what Blank was planning.

They had the first normal dinner in a long time. Bianca was lucky, Walter was so happy about getting back his regular family life that he didn't see any trouble in letting her daughters having a little taste of California's night life. The only bad part of the situation, was that Bianca couldn't get Kat to drive her to Cameron's reunion. Walter had a party at the hospital, so he was the one to drive her.

On the other hand, Kat was so happy about being left alone in her house but she hide it. She didn't want her father to get suspicious.

After dinner Bianca went to her room, she had to change. Kat didn't get why, since it was a "work" meeting. Anyway, when they left Kat didn't loose a second to text Patrick. She stayed in her room, waiting for him and finally fell asleep. She was so tired that she didn't realized Patrick was in her room. He stayed there for a while. Watching her sleep was a whole new experience. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want to get caught. So he left a note for Kat, and left quietly.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Walter arrived to Cameron's house. Bianca didn't wait for her father to speak, she just jumped out of the van. Walter called for her, but his daughter was out of reach, when he was about to leave. Walter saw someone he knew. It was a blond woman, she was doing some gardening in the front yard. Before, he knew it, he pulled over and went to the direction of the lady in question.

"Hi, it was hard to recognize you without a pregnant woman or a bottle of wine". He said when he got near him.

"You too when you are not wearing your pyjamas. What are you doing in my house? you're not following me right? I swear I'll never date online again."

"No, I hate to disappoint you, but my daughter happens to be invited to a council reunion."

"OH, right, I can't believe my son made it to president."

"You're Cameron's mother?" He asked in disbelief

"Yeah, you're Bianca's father! My psychic was right..." She said more to herself than to Walter.

"And, Cameron's mom, you do have a name, right?"

"I didn't tell you during the fire?"

"No, I asked you, but you didn't want to give me your phone nor your name."

"How rude! Well in my defence I was a little bit drunk and as a politic I never give my name nor phone when I' m not in my five senses. My name is Joan. And you're?"

"Walter."

"Nice to meet you again, Walter. And were are you going? You almost look handsome. I'm kidding I can't be serious when I'm surrounded by plants."

"Ok, I will never asked you again anything when you're drunk, nor take you seriously when you're gardening".

Walter found it would be quite easy if all the women in the world had such clear instructions. "I'm going to a party".

"Wow, isn't your date waiting for you?"

"I broke up... recently." Yesterday sounded too impressive.

"I'm sorry"

"And what are you planning on doing?" he asked when he saw another group of teens entering Joan's house.

"Make myself invisible so I can watch over them without them realising."

"That sounds like a good and boring plan." Walter was astonished with him self, he was flirting with a woman not 24 hours after breaking up with another.

"Not so boring I have..."

"Let me guess a bottle of wine"

"OH no, not any bottle of wine, but the perfect one."

"I thought they were all perfect"

"Because, as in life, the bottle is perfect if you know how to mixed it. So I have the perfect, cheese, bread and desert, to go along with my bottle."

"So, it is the perfect bottle"

" I might only need one thing". She said standing up.

"What?"

"A friend, to get along with the wine".

Walter and Joan entered the house, what they saw was a perfect group of teens, chatting. Maybe they wouldn't be necessary to hide after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:Thanks to every one of you who still read this and for your kind Reviews. I want to thank to Kate my beta reader. I never say it, but I don't own anything of 10TIHAY i'm just frustrated that it end in such a way.**

Cameron's reunion was transformed in the party he intended to do at the beginning of the school year. Everyone was there. Dawn, Cameron and Bianca were chatting together. Cameron had wanted to stop the party, but everyone was having too much fun to leave. Dawn wanted to dance with Cameron but he wasn't sure about leaving Bianca alone she told him she was fine even though she wasn't. It was then that she realized she had no other friends other then Cameron and Dawn. It hit her so bad, that she didn't see Michelle arriving.

"Hey Bianca, I was wondering if you are interested in a place in the cheerleader squad?"

"Hey, Michelle" Bianca answered but she wasn't looking, a certain blond guy had caught her eye.

"Umm...I think I can do it, it matters because of my work on the council." Bianca was smart enough for not yelling "What the fuck happened with you?" She knew she had won her spot in the popular crowd now that she was friend with his majesty Cameron.

"Great! We will figure something out. Next Monday we have practice so I'll see you then." Michelle said and left before Bianca had the chance to answer.

It didn't matter anyway. After almost losing her freak of a sister, she realised that Kat had been right Popularity was overrated. She decided to go to the garden in Carmen's back yard for a bit of peace and quiet away from the party. There garden was beautiful It even had a very small pool at the back. Bianca She sat at the edge of the pool, so her legs were in the water. Thank god she had brought a dress. She was enjoying the water when she saw him again he had two cokes with him.

"Heey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hoping I'd run into you So I have to say I was lucky" Blank answered, and gave her the coke. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea By the way, would you care if Kat and Patrick came with us? I know what you thinking, but there is no way my dad is going to let me go to a club without Kat, and there's no way Kat will go without Patrick so..."

"So? Were trapped?" he said

"Yea I guess we are" she signed not looking at him.

"I can get two more tickets. But do you really think they will join us? I don't think your sister nor has her champ already forgiven me." He said trying to sound casual.

"Don't worry I think I can convince them, besides they would be too busy with each other to even care about us, I'm tired". She said and lied down in the grass, her feet still in the water.

Blank did the same he laid down following the edge of the pool, so he could put his arm under water. They started chatting. It was a very odd position to be in, but it was…nice.

What they didn't know was that Cameron was watching them His stomach clinched when he heard them laughing. Bianca looked so happy. The way she hadn't been since she was out of the cheerleader squad. And then Cameron realised He failed her miserably. He knew Bianca had a rough week, first Chastity, then Joey and finally Kat. He never helped her he didn't even hear how upset she had been The way he used to before he was with Dawn It had to mean something, and the only thing it might mean was: He didn't love her. Maybe he didn't love Dawn either, but he wasn't going to deal with that just now. So without her knowing, he said goodbye to Bianca.

Meanwhile, Blank and Bianca were laughing about Miss Trap, and her weirdo manners.

"I swear, sometimes I think she is Dolores Umbridge Muggle version" Bianca said, before realising she just left her love for Harry Potter out in public.

"Did you read Harry Potter?" Blank asked and even lift his head from the ground.

"Maybe" she answered quietly.

"Wow You are a geek Bianca Stanford" He said smiling and sitting, never wanting to lose the expression on her face.

"No! I just have a soft spot for redheaded boys! That's all."

"You like the Weasley's. I would have thought you were a Harry or Sirius fan."

"Not the Weasleys, just Ron." She said with a dreaming look on her face. "Sirius is Kat's boyfriend. She is the one with a fixation with dark haired guys."

"That explains so much. She wanted Sirius, but I think I'm more..."

"Draco Malfoy?" she offered, and then felt bad about the comparison.

"Maybe, anyway I can always make my hair red" he said smiling.

"You would look dashing."

Both of them laughed. Blank look at his watch, it was late, they haven't even realised almost everyone had left the party.

"I should leave it's late" Blank announced. "Do you want a ride back home?"

"Please. I thought my father was going to pick me up. Just let me called him, so he doesn't flip."

Bianca took out her cell phone and dialled. Strangely, no one answered. She dialled again and again, the voice mail answered every time. It was weird; Walter was never too far away from his phone.

"What happened?" Blank asked as he saw Bianca's expression.

"I don't know I think something happened to my dad" "Where is he?" Blank asked

"He had a dinner away from the hospital. He should be here by now." Bianca started to panic, what if her father was injured, or murdered in a lonely street.

"Maybe he is outside waiting for you" Blank suggested.

"Yeah, let's check." Bianca said not to confident but since she hadn't a better idea, she followed Blanks advice.

They entered the house. Bianca followed Blank and kept dialling her dads phone, she heard a ringtone It was the same her father's cell phone had. The ringtone came from a door. Bianca dialled again. Yeah it was her father phone.

"Blank, wait." leading him to the door were she was sure her father cell phone was.

It turned out to be a closet, and her father jacket was there. "What the hell!" Bianca screamed, and before Blank could stop her, he was dragged Around the House as Bianca opened every single door she could find, when she had finished with the first floor, she went upstairs. She was so worried; she didn't even blink when she saw a shirtless Dawn making out with a shirtless Cameron. At the end she found, Joan and Walter laughing and drinking. Blank was sure she was going to explode. Walter saw her daughter, and laughed.

"It's you sweetheart. Who is this young man? Not your boyfriend I presume." Walter winked quiet oddly in Joan's direction and both of them laughed again.

"No but he is going to take us home. Now say goodbye."

Blank was holding his breath trying not to laugh. Bianca looked so angry and sexy at the same time. He tried to concentrate on something else, but failed miserably.

After what seemed for hours, they managed to get Walter out of the house, and in the back seat of Blank's car. Blank looked at Bianca, she had a frown.

"Be easy on him, you risk looking like Molly Weasley" trying to ease her mood he was rewarded with a big smile from Bianca. Just then, Walter started to sing and both of them burst in laughter.

**Please Review. I know this is not what it suppose to be, but trust me on this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thanks for your reviews and my beta reader Kate.**

Chapter 8

Next morning Walter woke up in his room with a terrible headache. There was so much light in the room. He was about to protest, when he saw his two daughters standing in front of him looking VERY upset.

"Explanation time" Kat announced.

"I need an aspirin first" Walter said.

"OH, no! You are going to have to feel the pain and explain yourself first. You almost gave me a coronary." Bianca said. "The sooner you tell us what happened the sooner I get you that aspirin and let you have a dark room."

"Ok. Do you remember my friend from the fire?" Both girls nodded. "She turns out to be Cameron's mother."

"Now the hangover makes sense" Kat interrupted.

"She offered me to stay with her and take care of you. And I really didn't want to go to the dinner, they are so boring. While Joan is just so much funnier So I stayed, we had dinner, we laughed a lot, and drunk a bit too much."

"So she is your new girlfriend?" Bianca asked.

"No, I just broke with Darlene, and I don't think Joan likes me that way."

Kat could have swear that he hear disappointment in her father's voice. Kat turned and looked at Bianca. She was thinking the same. She gave Walter the aspirin, while Kat closed the window and The sisters left their father to sleep again.

**Later that same day**

It was time for the girls date and Bianca and Kat were waiting for Blank and Patrick. Kat might die before admitting it out loud, but she was as excited as her younger sister. It felt like the first real date with Patrick. Besides Walter was so ashamed of himself getting drunk, that he let her daughters go as a way to make it up to them.

Both sisters were sitting in the couch watching TV and fighting about what to watch.

Bianca was wearing a pink blouse and black shorts while Kat was wearing black pants and blouse. Blank arrived just in time wearing a navy suit. When Bianca saw him, she knew she was in trouble. Now he really did look dashing.

Twenty minutes later there was no sign of Patrick. Kat was furious to the verge of murder Blank and Bianca were talking, but she couldn't join in the conversation She was thinking all the things Patrick could be doing. She thought about him sleeping, maybe absorbed in a science project, or having a go with one of his bimbos She had already texted him and He didn't answered. Who was she kidding? He wasn't coming, so she put on a brave face.

"You two should get going".

"Are you sure Kat? Bianca asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. Not that I can say the same about Patrick." Kat was using her confident tone.

"Ok." Blank said relieved for being out of Kat's grasp.

Blank and Bianca were heading to the door. When Bianca returned and whispered to her sister:

"I'm sure there is an explanation. Patrick wouldn't do that" Bianca said in a whisper.

Bianca left before Kat said "I hope so."

She went to her room and lied own in the bed. She had kept Patrick's note on her bed table. She just liked to see his handwriting. What did that boy do to her? She even liked his signature For God's sake! It didn't even make sense Kat let the tears run freely maybe she had misunderstood everything. Maybe all he wanted was sex; but then she couldn't stop herself for remembering all of those kisses, secrets smiles. He even gave her his file. Maybe it was a lie. He might not be half Chilean, after all, Little by little sleep won the battle, and Kat closed her teary eyes.

Meanwhile Bianca was having the time of her life.

Blank turned out to be a terrific dancer. She had promise herself to send a cake to his mother for such a creation. She even forgot she wanted to ask him if this was a real date at the beginning it supposed to be work, but since Blank wasn't the president anymore, it had to be something else. However right now she couldn't care any less.

When they were too tired to even care about dancing and everything, they went to sit at the bar.

"So do you like the club?" Blank asked.

"I love it. It is so cool" Bianca said with enthusiasm.

"Do you think it will inspire you for the prom?" He asked with a grin in his face.

"I think it will." She said smiling, but wondered if he really was just trying to help her out as a friend. She kicked herself mentally for thinking about anyone after what Joey did. She might be too chicken to asked the question she intended, but there was something she still needed to know.

"Why did you ask me to be in charge of the prom when you have already asked Tabitha?"

"Well... I just couldn't stand her after what she had done to your sister. So I decided to look for a replacement. I heard you were the one in charge of a carnation sale and a party" He answered.

Bianca smiled. She wasn't sure if she buy it or if she should believe him. At the end, she decided she wanted some fun. She needed it. So she would go out with Blank until it stopped to be fun. No questions to ask. It was easy, they haven't kiss, they just flirt a little and in a way it felt more like an innocent game than anything.

Blank and Bianca ordered two cokes and they chatted a while longer. However when they headed to the dance floor.

**Much later...**

Walter was sure he had heard the phone ring. Nevertheless when he woke up, everything was silenced. He closed his eyes again and a ring filled his dream. Now he was sure it was real.

He woke up.

**A/N: I know I driving you crazy living Patrick outside the plot. But since this is what should have been the end of the Tv show. I think every character deserves an ending. Next time, Patrick would come back. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kat wasn't sure how the hell it all happened. Her life was an emotional roller coaster and she was beginning to hate every second of it. Last night was a good example Around 9 she was happy and exited, around 10 she was planning on how to murder Patrick Verona, by 12 she was freaking out at the thought of Patrick being dead, and now by 2 o'clock she was so tired and so scared she wasn't sure how she was going to make it. But she had to.

Patrick was asleep in the hospital, tubes and machines soured him. He had fallen from the stairs. At least that was what he told to the paramedics. Now he was out of surgery. He did well, or at least as it was hopped. Nevertheless, the doctors couldn't tell if he had brain damage, not until he woke up, Kat was miserable. Even if she was being selfish, she couldn't stop herself for wanting her nerd bad boy safe and sound.

Her father tried to convince her to leave, however she didn't want to hear about it. The mix of guilt and love was too much.

There was also something that worried Kat. Patrick's mother wasn't there. The hospital called Walter, because Patrick had asked for Kat Stratford, the daughter of Doctor Walter. Was Patrick that alone? If she had been that injured and Walter leaving her on her own. It just wouldn't happen. Apparently, Patrick's mother didn't have that problem.

She knew Patrick had two godfathers they were friends with his father. One of them was a teacher at Cambridge; the other lived in Chile. Patrick had told her that they always kept an eye on him. However they were too far away from him. She wondered if there was a way to reach them. As far as she knew the only way Patrick kept in touch with them was through Skype and email. Kat wished they would appear somehow. She didn't like to be the only one worried about Patrick. She wanted her stress to be shared.

Kat took Patrick's hand between hers. It wasn't clear who needed the touch, Kat or Patrick.

**Meanwhile at the Stratford house...**

Bianca was at home, trying hard to sleep. She wanted to go to the hospital with her family, but Walter didn't want to hear about it. Bianca had found with not little surprise that she actually wanted to be there for her sister. She knew she would be able to help Kat.

It was weird how things were turning. For years, Kat and Bianca were too busy fighting against each other now they were wise enough to know they were better off helping each other instead and if she was honest, none of her friends had helped her during the Joey drama Only Kat was there for her. Even when Kat had much more to worry about than Bianca.

Then she started thinking about Cameron. Her former best friend. She had seen him with Dawn; nevertheless Bianca realised she didn't care not anymore for awhile, she thought she liked Cameron. She even thought she might have felt the love he once proclaim to feel for her. But if there was something in their relationship, Bianca knew it was lost. Now all they could do is been friends. She liked that. She had always like Cameron as a friend. He was loyal, discreet, and funny in a geeky way.

Cameron was better than Michelle, anyway. Bianca had seen her in the club when she was happily dancing with Blank. Michelle treated her as if they were best friends, Bianca hated every single second she spend with that bitch. Bianca couldn't quite forgive her. First, Michelle decided Bianca and Dawn weren't enough for the cheerleader squad. Then when they became the best friend and girl friend with the boy of the year, Cameron she had changed her mind. Michelle became a very forgiving person Chastity did the same, but the Bianca from those times, was lost. Bianca wanted to be her former self; however it was turning to be rather difficult.

With thoughts of Michelle in the club, it was hard not to think about Blank. She liked him. She stopped her train of thought right away. She knew that if she kept going she was going to turn into Kat. And from experience she could tell the world didn't need another Kat Stratford, it wouldn't know what to do with her.

**Early morning...**

The Next morning, Patrick was still sleeping. Walter convinced Kat to leave and Kat agreed as long as The Doctor in charge of his case promised to call Walter the second Patrick was awake.

When they arrived home, they found Bianca in the kitchen making breakfast and If that wasn't weird enough, it was the fact it smelled good.

"Who are you and what having you done to my sister?" Kat asked with her eyes wide with surprise.

"It smells good, right?" she said in her happy and girly tone.

"Too good" Walter answered as he went to the kitchen and smell directly from the plate, that there were pancakes on.

"I think I'm a natural in the kitchen." Bianca was so proud of herself, she couldn't stop grinning.

"Really? Who helped you?" Kat asked, as she seated in her usual spot and served herself, she was beyond hungry.

"Joan" she said with such a natural tone, that Walter and Kat had to blink to make sure they have understood correctly.

"James Cameron's mother?" Kat asked just to make sure.

"Yea, she called to check on dad. So I told her about Patrick and you two being in the hospital, and how you left me all by myself. So she offered to help. She just left ten minutes ago. She had some errands to do; she told me she would call later. Just to make sure I was ok."

Kat and Walter had stopped eating. They were deciding which of all those things was more astonishing. Bianca trusting Joan, Joan calling and helping, or the delicious breakfast they had in their plates. Bianca nevertheless was enjoying the latest, without even realising her father and sister were sending her surprised looks.

Truth be told, Walter was more curious than his daughters. Joan worried? because of him? That was new.

**Much later that morning**

Kat was running to the hospital to Patrick's room. He was awake! According to the doctor, he seemed fine. There wasn't brain damage after all. Kat was so happy; she would be able to keep the sexy image of Patrick doing math homework. What else she could ask for? Finally the roller coaster drive was over.

Karen arrived to Patrick's room. As the girl she was, she smoothed her hair. She wanted to give a good impression. Because she knew the instant she laid eyes on him, she was going to kiss him until he passed out.

Kat opened the door and saw the last thing she wanted to see. Patrick was laughing with a beautiful girl who was sitting in his bed. Kat's heart broke.

**N/A: Thanks to Kate. And to everyone reviewing. Please comment. And I hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Kate, again. And to everyone who keeps R&R.

Chapter 10

Before anyone could acknowledge Kat's presence, she tried to listen to their conversation. She wasn't lucky. They were talking in a rather fast in Spanish.

"Hey, Kat. I was waiting for you." Patrick said with enthusiasm as soon as he saw her.

"Hi, Patrick" Kat said coldly, she was angry and she wasn't about to hide it.

"Come here, I would like you to meet Dani She's my best friend." Patrick said happily, he didn't seem to realise that she was angry; maybe he had really hit his head.

"Nice to meet, you, I'm..." Kat said shaking the girl's hand, while noticing how really beautiful she was for the first time. She had long and black hair, and a sexy smile. Dani looked like Penelope Cruz, or at least that was what Kat thought.

"Kat, his girlfriend. I know, he always writes about you in his emails." Dani said

"That's weird, because..."

"Nice to see you so well accompanied."Said the doctor who had just entered the room. "Now, if you would please leave me alone with Mr. Verona here, I need to check on him"

Dani and Kat left the room and sat facing each other, as soon as the door was closed, Dani's face changed.

"Ok, spill it here and not in front of Patrick" Dani's voice sounded as dangerous as Patrick's.

"Oh someone knows how to be hypocritical" Kat said

"And someone doesn't know how to hide their feelings, even if it is in their best interest."

"When he told me you were a bad liar, I didn't quite believe him. I guess he was right."

"He told you that?" Kat felt shocked that someone besides Patrick and herself knew about the time he asked her in his weird way to go to a concert.

"Of course he told me, we have known each other since we were born."

The doctor left Patrick's room and told the two girls they could come in and Dani went directly to Patrick's bed, while Kat was left behind.

"How are you feeling?" Dani asked as she took Patrick's hand between hers.

"Just tired and a little dizzy, I guess" Patrick answered. "Ey, why are we talking in English?" He asked as soon as he realised it.

"I thought it was the polite way to behave ourselves in front of Kat." Dani answered with another one of her gorgeous smile, that were soon beginning to annoy Kat.

"That's right. By the way, would it be too much to ask for you to call David? He must be worried by now." Patrick said quietly. Kat was so confused. Patrick was acting like a sick boy who needed to be taken care of Well, he was damaged, but Kat suspected it had more to do with Dani than the injure itself.

Dani nodded and left the room with a big smile on her face. Patrick patted the bed hoping for Kat to come and sit, so Kat sat on his bed. she was about to burst, but he caught her attention just on time

"Finally, alone." He whispered, and made her lean on him.

Before she could say anything, he was kissing her exactly like she had been dreaming before entering to the room. Nevertheless, her anger got the best of her, she knew what she was doing was wrong, and she hated herself for not being like Bianca and only focussing on the good. But she was Kat Stratford and she needed to know.

"Stop, Patrick, We need to talk. Who is she?" Kat looked directly into Patrick's eyes.

"I told you Dani is my best friend."

"That doesn't explain much." Kat said, and since Patrick didn't answer, she kept going. "You never mention her before, She seems to know everything about me but I just acknowledge her existence an hour ago."

"Of course, she knows about you I told her, ever since I met you in the parking lot."

"Why don't you talk about her?"

"Because there is nothing to say." Patrick said exasperated. Kat didn't give away, so now it was Patrick's turn to keep going. "She is the daughter of my dad's oldest friend, she lived next door to my grandparent's. For the year, I lived in Chile we were inseparables. She is here because she is studying engineering at Texas. She drove all night when she heard about me being in the hospital."

Kat felt so unsure now; maybe Dani was right, she should have pretended. Because, now she knew much more than she intended to. Dani knocked on the door, and made her way in the room.

"David says he is coming in the night train, he should be here by morning." Dani sat in the other side of the bed. "We should play" she said grinning.

"Oh, no! We haven't played that thing since..."

"Last year, so stop being so difficult" Dani said. "Besides, Kat, here, won't think any different if she knows you like to play Guess who, am I right?"

"You like to play Guess who?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"We don't follow the regular rules" Patrick answered quietly. "We play a grown up way."

"Oh, yea, Sheldon Cooper. How can you play Guess Who and don't look like a toddler?" Kat was smiling for the first time in the last twenty four hours.

"Well, see it for yourself" Dani invited her. "I have to warn you, it is not political correct but it is a lot of fun."

Kat realised, Dani and Patrick were in synchrony. They didn't even have to talk to know who took care of what. She felt like an intruder. When they were settle, which took less time than the one Kat felt. They started.

"Does your character looks like a character from Mean Girls?" Dani asked.

"I hate you" Patrick answered.

"That means, yes." Dani told Kat.

"Does your character look like he has commit murdered?"

"No, I don't think so." Dani answered after looking carefully at her picture. "Does your character look like they would have been the queen bee of the school?"

"I completely hate you." Patrick said.

"Does someone actually get it right?" Kat interrupted.

"Of course." Patrick said giving her a full smile. "We are pretty good with stereotypes."

"Not as good as Hollywood". Dani continued.

"But we could run a casting agency, fairly easily" Patrick finished. "Is your character a nerd?"

"What kind of nerd?" Dani asked.

"Theatre nerd" Patrick kept looking at the pictures in front of him.

"Oh, yes. I think he or she knows her Lope de Vega" Dani said "he is one of our Shakespeare's." Dani told Kat. "You know, in Spanish it would be hard to pick a Shakespeare. Your boyfriend here likes Pedro Calderon, I'm a Lope Fan."

"We could never agree on that one." Patrick said. "How old were we anyway?"

"Like ten." Dani turned around to face Kat again. "His grandma took us to this really big Theatre festival. We complained the whole way there, thank god she didn't care."

"After the first play, we didn't want to leave." Patrick smiled at the memory.

"And then..." Dani kept smiling too.

"We complained because we had to leave." Patrick finished.

"We wanted to be play writers after that. We even wrote a play. Do you remember?"

"What was it about?" Kat asked feeling a knot in her throat.

"Like every play of the time." Patrick answered. "Dani wanted to marry me, but her brother wanted to marry her with a rich and old men. So I have to beat him in a duel. It was great, she would use my grandma's dresses, and I could use my grandpa's sword."

"That sounds fun." Kat said fighting the tears from running from her face. "You guys keep playing. I'm going to phone Bianca, she wanted to know if you were all right."

"Sure. Tell her I said hi and sorry for ruining her date with the Hogwarts student." Patrick said.

As soon as Kat reached the door, she felt tears falling from her face. She hadn't lied though; she was going to call Bianca. Because in all those moments of fighting and flirting with Patrick it never occurred to her, that maybe, just maybe, he was already taken. It didn't matter if he knew it or not.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything except from Dani, David and Patrick's past. By the way, David is slightly based in Harvey Specter (Suits, my new obsession. I don't own him either sadly) :D I just did it for fun. And everything legal and medical is based in my experience of watching House and Law and order (if i did it correctly I would have to investigate and then it would take me longer). Thanks to Kate and to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLeg sx.

Chapter 11

Bianca arrived at the hospital and she found Kat waiting for her in the main entrance.

"What the hell happened?" Bianca asked as soon as she reached her sister.

"I think Patrick is in loved with someone else" Kat said quietly.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He is asleep, and Dani went to her hotel to do the same." Kat looked so sad that Bianca wanted to cry. "I swear, they are perfect together, they have secret games, memories, and she knows what he is thinking before he even says it. I could never do that. Do you know what the worst part is?"

Bianca was afraid of the answer, so she just shook her head.

"The worst part is that I took him for granted, in school, he was always surrounded by bimbos, but I always felt above them, so I didn't care. Deep down inside of me, I knew he was too smart for them. But this Dani, she is studying at Texas, she likes reading, and she is beautiful. You know Bianca, those people really should pay more taxes." Kat spoke so quickly that her sister only nodded in support. "I don't know what to do! What worries me is the fact he never spoke about her. He says she is only her friend, but I think there is much more to it" Kat finished.

"Have you ever considered that he might have just said the truth? I mean Kat, every time you think Patrick is messing with you, it turns out to be you just being paranoid. Give him a chance! Maybe that's why he never told you anything. He thought you would just make a big deal out of it which you are. OK. She is pretty, they have fun together, but at the end of the day, you are his girlfriend, not Dani."

"Your right when did you became the sensitive one?" Kat asked smiling.

"When you fell down the road of LOVE" Bianca joked. "This makes me believe I never really loved Joey. I never felt the way that I think you do."

"And what about Blank?" Kat asked.

"What about him?" Bianca pretended she didn't understand the question.

"Come on! Did you have a good time?"

"Yea, it was fun. Although I'm not sure if he wants to keep me in the friend department or if he is serious. He asked me out, he had a plan and he payed. So technically, it is a date. But he asked me because he thought it would give me ideas for the prom."

"That's an excuse and you know it" Kat interrupted.

"Well, yea. It was fun, except for the Michelle part. We mostly danced and talked, and we walked by the beach! By the way don't tell dad about that last part."

"Of course I will! Dad would love to hear you had sex on the beach" Kat said in her I'm-making-fun-of-you-tone.

"There goes the nice moment" Bianca said imitating her sister.

"You started by implying I was stupid enough to tell dad" Kat defended herself.

"Anyway, I..."

Bianca was about to reply, when Dani arrived looking worried.

"Hi, I presume you are Bianca." Dani said to the blond girl.

"Hi, you must be Dani." In that instant Bianca knew she had been right, the girl was freaking beautiful. Kat was right she should pay more taxes.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. But I really need you Kat! David just arrived; he managed to get an airplane ticket on the last minute We need to pick him up." Dani said.

"Can't he take a cab?" Kat asked starting to feel the anger through her veins.

"No, he can't." Dani answered determined.

"We can't leave Patrick alone!" Kat voice was getting louder.

"I can stay if you want. I mean Dad is probably getting drunk with Joan by now, and Blank is writing a paper for English."

"The paper, shit!" Kat screamed. She had completely forgotten about the essay.

"Then, it's perfect. Bianca can stay, We pick up David, then if you want David and I can help you with your paper. I have my laptop in the hotel." Dani spoke quickly.

"I don't need your help." Kat said.

"Then don't take it. You can write on a napkin if you want to." Dani said with such tranquillity, that she didn't move an eyelash. "Now we really have to go. Bianca, call us if anything happens and if Patrick asks say we went to sleep."

Dani grabbed an angry Kat by the arm and took her to the parking lot and then to her red jeep. Kat couldn't hate the girl more; she even had her childhood dream car.

"Why are we lying to Patrick?" Kat asked once the car had reached the highway.

"Because, Patrick would get suspicious."

"Can you at least be honest once? What the hell is happening?" Kat said exasperated.

"Patrick told me you were smart. Not that I can see it." Dani answered with her typical queen of ice manner.

"Who the hell you think you are judging me?" Kat was at the verge of screaming.

"I could ask the same thing. You were the one who wanted to slap me the moment you saw me. So don't play the nice girl part it doesn't suit you." Her voice became deep as her eyes.

They kept in complete silence most of their journey. Dani had the music loud, she had good music taste. She really was flawless. Although, Kat wanted to throw her of the car.

"¡Maldita sea!" Dani said, she turned and saw a puzzled Kat. "Sorry, I'm swearing in Spanish. We are late."

"David can't wait?" Kat asked, wondering if the girl was a bipolar.

"He can, believe me. I'm just worried. That's all."

"You are worried because you want to be. I mean you brought me here with a hidden purpose, which I'm pretty sure is your reason to be worried." Kat was so frustrated with her.

"Sorry, you are right. Can I really trust you? I know you hate me, but this is about Patrick." Dani said with such an emotion, that Kat did not the heart to insult her.

"Why would you think otherwise? I'm his girlfriend, I really care for him" Kat said.

"Ok, I'm playing my friendship with Patrick right now. You should know I would never do such a thing if I thought there was some way around it." She kept in silence for a moment, like she was trying to find the right words. "Patrick thinks David just came as a visitor. He is coming as a lawyer. David and I believe Patrick hasn't being honest with us, about his relationship with Joe, his..."

"Stepfather, I know he has a difficult relationship with him." Kat said.

"Patrick told you about Joe?" Dani was amazed. "I knew, he wanted to tell you everything, I just didn't know how much that was. Wow. He must really love you." Dani said smiling. "Sorry for being such a bitch earlier, I just didn't know if you were trustworthy, and I had this idea of you not really appreciating Patrick."

"Why would you think that?" Kat asked feeling slightly guilty. Because she knew there was some rightness in that statement.

"Well that's what happens when you are the one listening to your friend complain. Besides, if you had seen the lost causes I had endured being Patrick's best friend. When it came to his female choices, he is the most stupid boy in the room."

"So you thought I was one of his bimbos?" Kat asked.

"Well, yes. Blame it on the experience. However, if Patrick trusts you, I can do the same."

"I don't know if I should feel offended or just congratulate you" Kat eyes were glued to Dani's happy face.

"If you have to chose, please choose the second one." Dani flipped her hair. "By the way, can you just hold your curiosity until David arrives, he can explain the situation way better than I can."

"Ok. But meanwhile tell me who this mysterious David is." Kat felt much more at ease with Patrick's friend.

"Well, he is Patrick's lawyer. He was a student in Mr. Verona's class at Harvard."

"I thought Patrick's father was in the Science department." Kat interrupted.

"Well, David was supposed to be a scientist but after the first year he switch to law. He became a friend of Patrick and Pedro, Patrick's father, because, when Patrick had to go with his father to a class, David, instead of paying attention, played with Patrick. So he became Patrick's official babysitter. He became so close to them that he went to Chile for holidays. Pedro left David in charge of Patrick's inheritance. You'll like him; he is an ass, but a charming one."

They reached the parking lot in the airport. Dani took her cell phone and dialled.

"Yea, I'm here. Where? Ok, of course I brought her. I'm far smarter than all your associates put together and you know it... Because I'm wiser... Prettier that's understatement." Dani was talking with an amused look in her face.

Dani walked fast in front of Kat. She kept talking in the phone. Kat tried to listen, but failed miserably. They arrived to a small cafe, were a blond man in his early thirties or late twenties, dressed like an Ivy League boy, was talking on the phone. Dani saw him, and literally ran to him; he smiled and hugged her with the same enthusiasm.

"It's been too long" he murmured.

For the first time Kat saw his face. His golden hair contrasted with his almost black eyes. He wore a blue navy shirt and light brown pants. He had a very cocky smile, like he knew something you didn't.

"this is Kat" Dani said, after letting David go. But he still kept his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm David" he said offering his hand to Kat.

"Nice to meet you." She said, not quite sure if she could trust him.

"She doesn't like me" David said to Dani.

"Don't worry, she hated me. In your case, I think, it's your looks. How many times have I told you not to look so arrogant?"

"Many Times, not sure, you have kept telling me that since you were 9" David said smiling at the girl next to him.

"And you keep doing it. Really! " Dani pretended to be insulted.

"In my defence: A husband would never listen to his wife" David said letting Dani go, and taking his shoulder pack and briefcase, that had been in the floor.

"You aren't married, right?" Kat asked in shock.

"Of course, not. It was in this stupid fair. They have a false judge marrying people. Patrick and David made a bet, David lost, so he had to marry me. I still can't believe you made me the punishment. I was 12, he was 22." Dani explained.

"Oh come on! Patrick was a boy who couldn't think of anything worst that to endure a girl for the rest of his life." He started walking, and the girls follow him.

They got to the car. Dani got to the driver's seat, David was left in the back seat. As soon as they were in the car, David asked.

"Have you told her anything?"

"No, I thought it was better to let you do the honours"

"Is this the big secret?" Kat asked

"We have reasons to believe that Patrick was hit by his stepfather" David said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How do you know?" Kat asked.

"The police called me. I'm Patrick's emergency number. I told them what I knew and convinced them to let me talk to him first. If Patrick sees cops, he would shut his mouth and won't open it again." David said keeping his eyes in the road in front of him.

"What are the options?" Dani asked in a whisper, Kat realised she look so serious, like she wanted to cry.

"Emancipation might work; he would be seventeen for another four months. However, I don't think he would do that to his mother. Not that she doesn't deserve it. So I'm planning on making them an offer they can't refuse."

Dani saw David through the mirror and both of them smiled.

"Well, besides quoting the Godfather, what else do you have in mind?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"I like her" David told Dani.

"I thought you would" Dani said, looking at David.

"well?" Kat asked again.

"I will need your help. Both of you know much more about Patrick than me. I need all the facts you can get me." David answered.

"I have a copy of Patrick's school record and I know where the office of his shrink is" Kat said.

"He is been with a shrink?" Dani asked out loud.

"Yea and He is sleep walking again. He told me it was the stress due to his family situation. One night, he just asked me to stay in. He even told me that he would rather sleep in the park, then going back home."

"Let's go to Kat house, I need to see that record. Today is Sunday, so I will just have to wait for the shrink."

The rest of the journey was at least weird. First they arrived to the Stratford residence and found Joan and Walter cooking, and without wine. Kat noticed. She introduced David and Dani to Joan and Walter. And then the real surprise started. David and Dani had a way of making people like them that was beyond extraordinary. Dani made a comment on the food, and David remarked Walter's miniatures. With that both of them gained an invitation to eat, which both of them elegantly accepted.

By the end of the meal, Walter was so impressed with David, that Kat wondered if he was going to adopt him. Although is she was honest he was hard to resist. He knew sports, politics, business and music. He was the best story teller ever. Kat analysed everyone around the table. No one was free from David's spell.

After eating, to Kat and Dani's surprise he told the truth of his whereabouts to Walter and Joan, whom after the first shock offered to help. Joan even said she had an extra room at home, which she was thinking to put out for lease. It was independent from the rest of the house and it was built to be the guest room. David took it.

Then they went to Kat's room where she handed the file to David. David read the file several times, and made notes. Meanwhile he told them what to do, but he didn't seem to believe it was important to tell them what he was up to. He asked Dani to translate some papers that were in Spanish. While Kat had to write down everything she knew about Patrick. If it had being in another moment, Kat would have explode; however, since it was for Patrick's sake, she endured it. She wasn't so confident, though. She was afraid of Patrick's reaction.

MEANWHILE

Patrick opened his eyes and found a blond girl reading a magazine. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and drinking a frozen moka.

"Hey"

"Hi Bianca, where are Kat and Dani?" He asked.

"I offer to take care of you, while those two got some sleep. You want me to call them?" She asked while leaving her magazine in the small table next to Patrick's bed.

"No, it's ok. Shouldn't you be with Edward Cullen?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"He is doing his homework, and please never called him Edward Cullen again."

"I thought you were a Twilight fan"

"Me? No. I'm too old for that." Bianca said, she might let Blank know her dark secret, but Patrick would laugh at her for the next decade.

"So you really like the dude?" Patrick said "He must have a way with Stratford girls."

"Are you jealous, Patrick?" Bianca asked smiling with the anticipation of a good piece of gossip.

"Of course, not. Kat is dating me in case you haven't notice."

"This is so funny. She is jealous of you, and you are jealous of her. If the people in the school knew it, you would win the price Most Corny couple. Well if such a price even existed. Maybe I can create it." Bianca was daydreaming.

"No. You won't do such a thing." Patrick threatened Bianca. "If you do it, I would start a gossip about you being a fake blonde."

"You wouldn't dare. Besides I'm natural, and you would be lying and I would be saying the truth." Bianca replied.

"Who would care about the true? People would believe that you are a fake blonde more easily than they would think that Kat and I are corny." Patrick reasoned.

"OK. You got me. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" Patrick said while he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Why did you never tell Kat about Dani?" Bianca asked feeling a little bit ashamed.

"Because, if I were dating you I would have told you." Patrick said; however, he realised his reason didn't seem to make sense to the young girl sitting next to him. "You have Cameron, you would perfectly understand a friendship with someone of the opposite sex. That is something you wouldn't understand if you haven't lived it. I'm pretty sure she would ask me if I love Dani. There I can't lie. When I say yes, she will take it in the worst of meanings."

"Well is it?" Bianca asked.

"Do you want Cameron to be happy? Do you care for him?" Patrick asked.

"Yes of course."

"There you have it. That is a kind of love."

Bianca and Patrick kept talking for a while, until it was time to watch Phineas and Ferb.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I had to upload the chapther again. Please R&R**

* * *

Next day, the Stratford sisters walked down the school hall feeling the opposite. Kat felt tired and worried. Later she would have to help David to get Patrick to sign the papers, and she wasn't feeling confident in the task put at her hands. On the other hand, Bianca felt like she could fly. She had spent almost all night talking to Blank by Skype. The memory put a smile on her face. Last night, when she started session, he granted her with a: "There's the girl I wanted to see". She asked: "Where?", she had never played the fool before, it was so fun. Specially when he answered: "You know the prettiest girl in the school. The one in front of me." It was so stupid, but she liked being stupid with Blank. He would hear her dramas, and she would be interested in his future plans.

Bianca walked towards her classroom, Cameron joined her. They talked, mainly about Patrick. Cameron tried to sound cool, but he couldn't hide his enthusiasm about having Patrick living in his house. Bianca smiled, Cameron was such a bad liar, anyway she let him get away it.

Unfortunately, Happy Bianca didn't last long. Just when she and Cameron were about to enter their sciences classroom they were ambushed by Michelle, Dawn and the rest of the cheerleader squad.

"Where is your uniform, Bianca?" Michelle asked with her hands on her hips.  
"I forgot completely about it. You'll see, I..." Bianca answered.  
"Sorry, was I asking you about your life?" Michelle interrupted.  
Right there, right in that moment, it hit Bianca. Suddenly she understood what her sister had been trying to tell her.  
"You know what? I forgot the bloody uniform (Oops! maybe she had been spending too much time with Blank), if you have a problem about it, you can expel me from the squad, or better I will happily quit."  
All the eyes were on Bianca, and when she realised what she just said and how it might look. She said:  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have a class." Bianca entered the classroom, leaving shocked faces, and feeling some how relief.

Kat walk to Math, it was weird to get into that class and not see Patrick's broad shoulders. Even before she became his girlfriend, she liked to watch him from the distance. It wasn't her fault after all, that he was so easy in the eye, and let us not start talking about his voice, that voice makes everything sound sexy.

Blank sited next to her. It wasn't his usual spot. So Kat figured out he wanted to talk to her. Perfect, she was trying to figure it out how to make Patrick speak to her; but now she also had to make sure the bastard wasn't trying to play games with her naive sister.  
"How is that deep voiced boyfriend of yours?" Blank asked.  
"He'll live" Kat answered. "Why would you ask?"

"Last night, Bianca told me everything about it." Blank said. "We spoke on Skype. And Kat, I know you don't have any reason to believe in me, but I truly care for your sister." Blank said quickly and almost like a whisper.  
"At least we can agree on that, I don't have to believe in you. But even if it pains me to admit it, you made Bianca happy when she was at her lowest. Just because of that I'm willing into give you a chance. But if you break her heart you'll have to answer directly to me and believe me Brad injury will look innocent."  
Blank didn't answer, he just nodded, even with a treat to his life it was better that what he had hopped for. The class started, and both of them had to put al their attention in the blackboard in front of them.  
Apart from Blank, Kat only spoke to Mandela. She needed to let it all out. The only thing she didn't told her, was about Patrick stepfather nor his inner nerd. It prove to make her feel better, although she still didn't have a clue about how to talk to Patrick. Although she made it sound like Patrick had a huge fight with a gang. Kat knew Patrick would appreciated to have a new legend about him.

The day went far slowly to Kat's taste. When it was finally over, she saw her sister happily talking to Cameron. They were discussing some ideas for some mid-term party.

During the ride home, for the first time in her life, Bianca didn't tried to make her sister understand the importance of a well organised party. Kat left Bianca at her house, and drove directly to the hospital. She wanted to get through the whole thing the fastest she could. Dani was sitting in the chair, while she read a book. Meanwhile Patrick was sleeping. David was no place to be seen.

"How was the school?" Dani asked in a very soft voice.  
"Boring". Kat answered "How he's been doing?"  
"Fine. The doctor think this could be his last night in the hospital."  
"Where's David?" Kat asked.  
"I don't know he hasn't told me everything." Dani asked.  
"You really trust him?" Kat had never considered until that moment, that Dani seemed to trust David with her life. She was so calmed that Kat felt more jealous there that when she found Dani laughing with Patrick.  
"Yeah, I have known him for a long time. His methods might not be very legitimate, but he knows what is right and what is wrong. Besides he loves... Patrick."  
Patrick waked up, when his eyes focused on Kat he smiled, and Kat felt weak on the knees.  
"Wow, you're here." Patrick said.  
"Of course, I am, where should I be?" Kat asked.  
"I don't know, saving the world a cause at the time" Patrick's grin became wider."  
"Well you happen to be my cause. Look I brought you your homework. You have a summary for history, you have to finish William Saroyan's The time of your life, and we have math homework that I couldn't understand a word of what the teacher was saying so you'll have to explain." Kat said with a huge smile on her face, while she took the books out of the bag pack.  
"I knew you had a secret agenda. But you know Stanford? That Math class will come with a price."  
"I'm not rich you know" Kat said approaching dangerously to Patrick.  
"I can think of many ways you can repay me." Patrick said almost to her lips, with that they kiss.  
Dani was looking to the pair, she let them be, even if she was feeling a little bit sick. Thanks God, David arrived followed and interrupted the whole thing.  
"OK. Good to see you up, Patrick." David said. "We need to talk".  
"What's up?" Patrick asked happily.  
"What really happened that night?" David asked quite directly to Kat's taste. After all she had spend the whole day thinking in ways Patrick would spell it without him realising it.  
"I told the doctor, I fell from the stairs." Patrick answered with caution.  
"I went to see the doctor, he told me you have defensive wounds. He actually was going to bring the police, but I ask him to give me time so you could come with the true by yourself". David said, Kat was impressed.  
"That's why you came! Don't play tricks on me! Did you knew about this?" Patrick pointed to Dani, she just nodded. "You are..."  
"Worried. That's what we are" David finished for Patrick.  
"I... I can't tell you" Patrick looked younger, Kat took his hand between hers.  
"Tell us, Patrick. You don't have to be the strong one with us." Kat said.  
Dani said something in Spanish, and Kat swore to herself that she would stop studying French to start Spanish as soon as she could.  
"OK, my stepfather hit me, I defend myself, we started fitting, and while I was trying to block a hit I fell from the stairs." he said quickly.  
"I'm sorry Patrick, but you have to ask for emancipation" David said.  
"I will not leave her alone" Patrick said angrily. "He will kill her."  
"But if you stay, he will kill you" Dani said, and Kat felt like hugging the girl, Kat was too confuse to even try to come to a way in putting some sense into Patrick.  
"I have to protect her, I'm all she's got" Patrick plead.  
"No you're not. While you are there, you are making it easier for her to fool herself" David said.  
"Maybe you are right, but you are not my father! I can do what I want" Patrick almost yelled.  
"I'm the man your father ask to keep you alive and that's what I'm doing. If you don't do it then I would have to say everything to the doctor and we can have the police taking care of this. So they can send you to a foster family. It's your call." David looked frustrated.  
"What do you think?" Patrick asked Kat.  
"I think it is easier, you can live with Cameron, his mother has a spare room, she said she is more than happy to take you. You'll be fine, the woman knows about wine and food, she is really funny, you'll like her. And you can still visit your mom, the cops won't be involved." Kat said.  
"But..."  
"Did you chose Joe for your mother?" Kat asked all of the sudden.  
"No". Patrick answered.  
"So he is not your problem. Besides believe me I'm done with hospital visits." Kat said feeling herself again.  
"OK, I'll sign."  
David gave the papers to Patrick, and he sign them. When he did something caught his eye. Dani's fingers were interlaced with David's.  
"What the hell!" Patrick screamed, Kat was smart enough to take the papers before her boyfriend did something stupid. "It's him isn't it?" Patrick asked Dani.  
"Yes" she said after a deep breath.  
"Why you didn't tell me?" He asked his voice even deeper.  
"You are seeing the reason" Dani said, not letting go David's hand.  
"He could be your father" Patrick said.  
"No, he is just 10 years older, there's no way a ten year old boy could be a father." Dani said coldly.  
"Wait. I'm here." David said. but Patrick and Dani didn't care.  
"You cried all Christmas because of him." Patrick continued "He is a womanizer, what the fuck did you expected?"  
"Well I think everything is clear, now" Kat said and left.  
David followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kat, wait." David said and took Kat's arm. They had reached the parking lot.  
"Doesn't it bother you?" Kat eye's were full of tears.  
"No, because I've been where you are." David's voice was so calmed that it had the a smoothen effect on Kat.  
"When?"  
"Last year, I not sure when I fall for Dani, for all I remembered she was always Patrick's sidekick. But when I realised I was head over heels in love with her it was late. I always know what to do, except when it comes to that girl, believe me. I asked Patrick, he said there was nothing. Ultimately I realised it was my fear making me see things that weren't there. It hasn't been easy, I broke with her last winter because I thought I was doing the right think, she is too young, I know. But I can't stop myself, I love her, I came to help Patrick but I'm not going to lie to you, I was eager to see her again. Even if we are not together." David said.  
"But.." Kat felt her head dizzy from emotions and information.  
"Look, the thing is, let's pretend that you are right. Dani and Patrick have something, they just don't know yet. If that is the case, I don't care, I would never change any single moment I spend with that girl. I rather have a pack full of memories, than one full of regrets." David said.  
"I know you are right... It's just it has been too much for a , David." Kat said, and left for her car.  
David returned to the hospital.

**MEANWHILE**

"KAT!" Patrick screamed.  
"She won't come back, you'll have to talk to her when you get out of here." Dani said in spanish.  
"I know." Patrick said sadly. "When did the David thing happened?" Patrick asked calmly.  
"Last year, in January. He had some business in Chile, he went home for three days, we spend all day together. I don't even recall when, but by the end of the first day, we were walking holding hands, we laughed so much when we realised it. Then he kissed me. I know he is older, but I don't care, and I knew I should have told you, but I was afraid that if it didn't work you'll have to choose; and I kept remembering how much you hated to choose when your parents divorced, even if you wanted to be with your dad." Dani said. "And Patrick, I know you want to protect Susan. She might be your mother, but you can't put yourself in danger, and it's ok. Believed me, I'm having a hard time to keep myself to go and screamed to Joe and Susan a few things they deserved." Dani said and the anger made her eyes even darker.  
"I know". Patrick took Dani's hand, and smiled. He felt a 10 year old boy again. "Can we..."  
"I swear I was going to tell you the same thing." she said with relief.  
"Do you think I would be available to put some sense in Kat?" Patrick asked, making space in his bed for his friend.  
"She'll come around, ultimately you'll have to convince her, besides, I really thought you were done after the elections. And you manage to sleep with her, it would be fine. I start" Dani said  
"You always start." Patrick complained.  
"I'm older and wiser." She said.  
"Yeah, for six months."  
"That's enough, baby boy. I see a dinosaur." Dani said looking to the celling.  
"Over there" Patrick said pointing a stain in the celling.  
"Yeah that's right."  
"OK. I see a star." Patrick said.  
"Over there" Dani pointed another stain.  
"Wrong." Patrick announced.  
Patrick and Dani where arguing when David entered the room. He smiled, he sat and watched them play. After becoming friend with Pedro and Patrick he learned Spanish, he could understand it, read it, and even writing, talking that was another issue. Every time he tried Patrick and Dani made fun of him.

**LATER IN THE STANFORD HOUSE**

Walter and Bianca were preparing everything for dinner. Kat just excuse herself, she said she was to tired for eating. Walter bought it, Bianca knew something was up with her sister. But she decided to play along, she had dinner with her father, and when it was over, she told him, she was going to take a snack for Kat.  
Bianca entered her sister room, she was listening something in her iPod, she looked confused.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Bianca asked.  
"Not, really." Kat answered.  
"What happened?" Bianca asked to her older sister.  
Kat let everything out. It was too much for her to handle, she was worried for Patrick, at the same time she was angry at him, she felt jealous, but at the same time she knew that if Patrick was in loved with some else there was anything she could do about it, not even complain. No one can rule the heart. David was so right, maybe he was Yoda.  
Bianca listened to her sister, and thought about her literary crush: "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." It was a wonder to her, that her sister didn't turn into a million pieces.  
"Patrick is not in love with her, he told me himself" Bianca said after her sister finished her long speech.  
"When?"  
Bianca told Kat about her talk with Patrick, Kat only nodded.  
"I get it here" she said pointing to her head "but here" she pointed to her heart "It's another story. I think I'm just too much of a insecure teenage girl."  
"You are a teenage girl Kat" Bianca smiled "I've been trying to tell you that for years. You might be more mature that 99% of teenagers of the world, but you are still one of us."  
Both sisters laughed.  
"I don't know how you did it, but you managed to grow up in record time." Kat smiled at her younger sister. "By the way, I'm giving my blessing to Blank" Kat announced.  
"Really? Did he told you something?" Bianca asked with a full grin on her face.  
"Yeah, he was brave enough to ask me." Kat said.  
"Well, if you are OK, I'll go to my room" Bianca said trying to sound as normal as she could.  
"Say hi to Blank for me, would you?" Kat said grinning at her sister.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bianca left before she let out more, it wasn't she didn't trust Kat, but she knew her to well to know if she acted as enthusiastic as she felt, Kat would make fun of her until the end of times.  
Kat was looking at the ceiling, trying to put an order in everything she felt. Then it hit her, David was right, she didn't believed in Patrick because she was too afraid of loving him. All her problems with him could be summarised in that. She was terrified of her own feelings, because it could only mean one thing, she was becoming vulnerable to get hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy this one. It's nearly the End, thank you to everyone who bare with me and my story. Please Review. You make me a happy woman. By the way I forgot to tell you I had to edit Chapter 12, I think I was half sleep when I uploaded it.** **Hope my english is not that bad.**

Kat didn't realised when did she fall sleep. Until she heard her cellphone. It was a text from Patrick, it just said:  
"Go downstairs and open the door".  
Kat feeling half sleep, half curious, did as she was told.  
Patrick was there, sitting in a wheelchair, he was wearing a pair of jeans, and a shirt, that could only belong to David, it was white with blue.  
"How the hell did you left the hospital? And why are you on a wheelchair?'"  
"David, he convinced a nurse that if she didn't let me go, he would sue her. I don't know what he had against the poor woman; but anyway she insisted that I should leave on a wheelchair, I will be using it for a while." Patrick explained, he looked weird he had his hands on his jeans, and was trying to avoid eye contact with Kat. "Why did you leave?" He asked quietly.  
"I think you know" Kat said annoyed.  
"Spell it for me" Patrick was becoming his natural scary self.  
"You are in love with Dani" she said with all the anger and frustration, and just tiredness she was feeling.  
"No, I'm not. What actually happens is that you are jealous." Sometimes, he couldn't stop wondering why did he had to fall in love with the most stubborn person in the whole planet.  
"I'm not jealous, you are the one who is jealous of David." Kat accused him.  
"Well that's right, but so you know I'm also jealous of Dani" Patrick said before he could stop himself.  
"What?" Kat's eyes became even wider. Would it come to He was too perfect to be straight.  
"You heard me. Yes, I'm jealous of them both. Tomorrow I will be officially an orphan, unofficially I have been alone since my dad died. My godfathers do what they can, but I don't see much of them, they are too faraway. Dani and David are my family. And now, they have something I'm not a part off. If Dani would have fallen for any other man, or David had fallen in love with any other person in the world, except you because then I would really have a problem, I would be OK. Dani has always being my shoulder to cry, we have each other backs. David is the older brother I never got. When my father had the accident, the doctor didn't want to tell me the true, because I was too young. David told me everything, I can trust that man my life. I used to be the bond between them, now they won't need me." Kat was crying Patrick's tears, his deep voice broke. "And now you are going to leave me, because you are too stubborn to see it. Since you arrive to the hospital you decided Dani was the enemy but she isn't. So you know I won't let you leave."  
Kat couldn't do anything else that to hug him. She knew there weren't enough words, or at least words she could think of. Kat could feel Patrick trembled in her arms.


End file.
